


From the Mountains to the Valley

by Jahaliel



Series: The Broken and Holy Songs [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: (thanks Dragon's Blood XD), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kuro is the Inquisitor, Minor Blackwall/Josephine Montilyet, Minor Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras, Wisdom lives, last two tags are for chapter 12, open-ended AU, self-indulgent AU, semi fix-it AU, some minor death but it's not permanent, the Chargers lives, the self indulgent crossover sequel to In Lightning's Wake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: On the last day of the Summer Festival (the third day of Nemo and Isshin's honeymoon) Kuro finds himself drawn through a mirror into a world unlike any he'd known.  Joined shortly after by Nemo and Sekiro/Wolf, Kuro navigates the plot of inquisition.  A direct sequel to In Lightning's Wake Victory.
Relationships: Emma/Wolf, Isshin/Nemo d'Vidas, Isshin/OFC
Series: The Broken and Holy Songs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/528028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self indulgent AU that I'm posting here because I finished it during NaNo this year and I'm super proud of myself. Nemo's my OFC. Thanks to all the wonderful friends who supported me with writing both this and In Lightning's Wake.

On the sixth and final day of the festival, Nemo gets up early pressing a kiss to her husband’s temple she walks into the closet and something is pulling at her to put on her armour-dress so she does, not willing to ignore whatever her intuition is trying to tell her. She goes outside to watch the dawn and practice katas and doesn’t see the barely-there shimmer of someone sneaking with gaachin sugar. Kuro had woken early and decided to return the book he’d borrowed from Nemo’s library before the festivities started. He’d made it up to the palace alright but now didn’t recognise the corridor he was in and due to the invisibility he’d used to sneak out from Hirata couldn’t ask anyone. 

He came to a large room, filled with mirrors in all sorts of frames. One of them was glowing softly, and when he stepped into the room to better see it, it began to chime – the sound drew him closer and he places his hand on the glass. And vanishes. 

Nemo knows the moment it happens – and lets out a series of foul curses. She blinks herself into the mirror room, opens a cut on her palm and slams her hand onto the frame of the still-singing mirror. The only way out is through but for now she’s near-frozen the time passing in that world so that she can get organised. Her next blink takes her to Hirata – Wolf is awake, Emma isn’t and she explains what’s going on “She’ll want to come too.”  
Nemo had gotten a sense of the world Kuro’s ended up in when she touched the mirror and she knows that there’s a moment after which she’d be a lot happier to have Emma present. “Yes. But we need to go first. Trust me. Wake her, let her know and ask if she would work with Isshin to gather a group of volunteers who would also wish to help. I know that Seiji and Yukiya would in a heartbeat.”  
“Alright. Where do I meet you?”  
“Once you get to the palace you’ll be able to find me – I’ll mark the path for you.”

He nods and goes back into the bedroom to wake his wife. Nemo blinks again, and then stumbles a little – moving this fast is tiring especially because she’d let go of the edge she keeps when she’s in more dangerous situations. Isshin catches her and Nemo explains what’s going on, and he promises to gather volunteers and Emma – Nemo tells him the path will be marked for them. He kisses her forehead “stay safe. I will see you soon.”

Nemo runs, calling her swords and staff to hand, grabbing the pack of tradeable goods, food and healing items she keeps ready for cases like this when she needs to go fast and beats Wolf to the mirror hall by mere seconds. She reopens the cut on her hand, twists her magic so that she and Wolf will arrive near-immediately; Emma, Isshin and any others will not come through until after Haven’s fall – and the total that they’re away will equate to a mere few hours in Vidas. Then everything is lost to the roar of magic around them as the world goes blindingly green.


	2. In Lightning's Wake

Kuro wakes up with a burning pain on his hand and in chains. Two women come and question him but his memory is scattered and uncertain – he wonders if this how Wolf felt waking up in the well. Kuro’s pretty sure only half his answers are in the universal tongue that Nemo had taught him. They seem frustrated by his inability to respond. The dark hair lady cuts him loose and takes him out to test the mark? 

Demons attack and he can't help - he's suddenly glad he listened to Nemo’s suggestion and that they’d not yet severed the dragon’s heritage. Even though his hand aches badly, sending pain shooting up his arm, he cannot be made to bleed, cannot die by ordinary means. The lady he is with is a good warrior and doesn't take a hit. They move on, soon they hear the sounds of fighting and then there's two men and a green portal? The bald one grabs Kuro’s hand and power surges through him closing the rift.

Explanations and introductions are made. Solas and Cassandra are discussing the potential of the mark when Kuro hears a sound. Looking up to find the source of the noise, he nearly cries when he sees the two figures coming towards their group. They pause for a moment, as Nemo takes Wolf’s sword and then Wolf runs and Kuro runs; privately Nemo thinks it’s like a movie reunion. They hug uncaring of the world around them as Wolf whispers reassurance to his boy. 

Nemo smiles having walked up while they were wrapped up in each other. When Kuro lets go of his dad and turns to her she nods to him "Lord Kuro" though her mouth is smiling there’s the look in her eyes that lets him know they’ll be talking about this later.  
“Lady Nemo,” he’s still glad to see her, upcoming lecture not withstanding.  
"Are you in pain?" She asks, voice gentle.  
"Yes. My hand and arm."  
This seems to shock the companions though Wolf is unsurprised having pretty much been Kuro’s role model for deadpan in the face of injury. She kneels and takes his hand looking over the mark - her own magic flares and she basically numbs the nerve endings and binds the spreading - the mark is unstable enough her bindings won't last past the day but it helps. “Thanks, Nemo.”

"Introduce us to your companions?" She asks, having noticed the way Cassandra’s toes were tapping impatiently. Not that she needed it, but the principle of the thing. Kuro nods, “Lady Nemo, Master Wolf, may I introduce you to Seeker Cassandra Pentagast, Master Solas and Master Varric Tethras."  
"Everyone, this is Lady Nemo d’Vidas and my father, Master Wolf."  
Nemo inclines her head to the party, and tells them that the way to Haven is clear. She passes Wolf back his sword and the two warriors slide into the group with ease, Wolf sticks close to his son and Nemo drops back to walk beside Varric and guard their rear.  
Once at Haven after being presented with the choice Kuro asks Nemo to go to the front line and Wolf to accompany him and the others through the back way.  
“As you wish, it shall be done,” Nemo tells him with a smile and goes to leave.   
“Victory in battle,” Wolf calls to her. Nemo’s sword rises in acknowledgement, “May our enemies fall before us,” her reply is borne back to them on the wind.

They march towards the back way, Cassandra in the lead. When they get to the first ladder, Wolf sighs and kneels. To the bemusement of the others, Kuro hops on his back. Wolf adjusts his boy, looks up and then there’s the whirl of the grapple and he jumps, casting as he goes, catching an outcrop of rock and swings them up. The others hurry to climb after them. As they go through the tunnels, Wolf uses one of his divine confetti; the pink tinged blessing seems just as effective against these spirits as those of Ashina.

Nemo’s presence shifts the battlefield the moment she reaches it. Her swords sing and break the despair and terror demons grip on soldiers, rallying them anew. Healing flows out from her, catching what she can do while she swiftly moves forwards until she fights next to the Commander. They kill a despair demon together and in the pause Nemo fills him in about what’s going on and together they press forwards towards the Temple.  
She arrives as the others do her power silently unspooling and wrapping around everyone gathered by the rift, soldier and stranger and friend. For she’s no intention of having them fight off the pride demon but that’s what everyone but her and her brother will remember. 

When Kuro opens the rift, she strides forward time and reality shifting around her. The demon’s attention is caught by the lightning whip scars a different but same demon had given her – they’re shining white-hot. She grabs its whip, it wraps around her arm and she grounds herself deep in the earth.  
“I am the Unbroken Queen and you will Yield to Me.” Her spoken Command echoes, forces Pride to its knees and she comes close, her power surrounding her like a cloak and tells it, “Go. Back to where you have come from else I unravel your being into pieces so small they will never grow again in the Fade.” Re’zunuh hums in her hand, speaks of the way it had cut down the God of Death, of how Nemo had unmade him completely.

The pride demon looks at her, and bows. It returns to the Fade and Nemo calls for Kuro to try and close the breach as reality reasserts itself. Her young ally does so, falling unconscious with the effort – and the breach when she reaches out to check on it has stabilised. It’s not a hardship to run over to Kuro and to begin to heal him – the exertion of what he’s just done could send him deep into shock. 

When she’s approached by the Spymaster, the Seeker and the Commander, Nemo tells them that when she’s ensured Kuro is alright. She also says that she’d submit to their custody until he awoke as a reassurance for them, the other side of that being that Wolf would stay with Kuro. They agree, and Solas comes over, offers his own skills in healing. “ _Ma serannas_ , Ser Solas. Your help would be appreciated.”

Wolf carries his boy back to Haven with the others following close behind. Nemo and Solas are deep into a magical theory conversation that will lead them to find the best way of helping Kuro. Nemo keeps her word and a few hours later when she knows there’s nothing more she can do – that between Solas and Wolf they will keep Kuro safe, she goes to the Chantry and allows Leliana to lock her in the cells below.

The guard captain – probably a senior Templar by the way he expects her as a mage to grovel - returns to her cell to threaten Nemo again; having upgraded his threats from simple Smites to that of Tranquility. Nemo’s out of patience, and when he opens the door to her cell, well she leaves him locked in the cell behind her. She heard a commotion a bit before he arrived and figures that Kuro is likely awake and that she should go insert herself into that conversation. Sure enough, she slips in through the doorway – catches Kuro in a hug, the boy’s distress echoing through the connection they share. He’s never wanted power, never wanted to be anything but an ordinary boy and to be told that they’ve casually set him up to be the Herald of a religion he doesn’t share has quite upset him. 

She asks him quietly “Do you want to help these people?”  
“Yes Nemo-venyi. I don’t want innocents to suffer.”  
Nodding in response, Nemo takes control of the meeting and tells Wolf to take Kuro and go get some food – Varric would probably know where it could be found, and the dwarf was a kind hearted soul who would be able to help Kuro relax.

Once they are gone Nemo turns to the advisers, inclining her head to them and declares herself formally, “I am Lady Nemo D’Vidas, ally and advisor to Lord Kuro Hirata. He has agreed to help this Inquisition, both his father and I will honour that request. So now if you will, I would like to suggest how to proceed forward.”  
“We’re listening,” says Josephine, always the diplomat.

“Lord Kuro is a child by the laws of his land and presumably by the laws of your own. For that reason I will aid you as an advisor as I have the life experience he does not. I hope that you will understand that this whole beginning has been traumatic for him. He’s seen the aftermath of a battlefield before but has never taken a life.” Nemo takes the time to summon her swords, buckling them on as she continues, “Both Wolf and myself will continue to shelter him from having to do so. We both had no choice in the first lives we took and would protect him from that.”

“That’s a noble, if perhaps unrealistic view,” the Commander says, “This is likely to be war.”  
“You’ve seen me on the battlefield Commander,” her reply is calm and steady “Wolf is no less effective. Whenever you wish to leave Haven to travel – to the Hinterlands for example, one or both of us will go with you. In the beginning I believe it will be best for it to be both of us.”  
“We understand.” Cassandra says, “and that is acceptable to me.” The other advisors also assent. Nemo nods in gratitude, “I know we need to gain Chantry support but I think perhaps for the next few days if there are small tasks that can be done around Haven – gathering ingredients or such, that you should ask Kuro to do them, and then make the time to assist him. This way he’ll come to see you more as advisors and less as jailors.”  
Leliana agrees “That’s a good plan. I know that Adan was searching for some notes – perhaps Lord Kuro would come find me here tomorrow and we could look for them together.”  
“That’s a fine suggestion. I will let Kuro know.” Nemo inclines her head in thanks and smiles at the Spymaster.

It’s Cassandra who asks if Kuro is a mage – Nemo replies relatively honestly, that no he’s not – the mark though is magical and perhaps I’ll ask Solas to speak with him and see if it has given him any magical capacity. She goes to leave and then the Commander surprises her, “Lady Nemo, thank you – your presence on the battlefield saved many of my men.”  
“I am glad that my being there was of assistance. If you need another teacher for your recruits I have had experience in teaching and if I am present in Haven would be happy to assist you.” She leaves the Chantry and goes to find Kuro for their talk – at this point well overdue. He’s talking with Solas, who offers her a charming smile and assents when she asks to steal Kuro away. They walk up out of Haven, waving to Wolf and Varric – Varric’s doing most of the talking in that conversation.

On the quiet hillside, surrounded by snow and stars, Kuro looks at Nemo who is gazing at the familiar stars, “I’m sorry, Nemo.” When she doesn’t reply he continues “I’m sorry for going into the mirror room and for being here and for dragging you…”  
Nemo pulls him into a hug and shushes him gently. “Kuro-venyi. I would never leave you to face this alone.” She takes his left hand in both of hers and weaves magic to dull the pain, and to hopefully help him keep the arm at the end of all of this. “You need to understand what you will face, though, Kuro.” Her arms stay wrapped around him but she is unflinching and unforgiving in her descriptions of what he may have to face. There is war and death to be found even in the most optimistic of futures here.

“But Wolf and I are here for you. We’ll do our best to ensure your safety and happiness. And to that end,” she lets him go and unbuckles the belt that holds Kaedne, “you’ll carry Kaedne with you until we are safe home again.”  
“Nemo. I can’t.”  
“You can and you will. There are many enchantments laid into this sword as it was forged. They will help you defend yourself, even if all you can do is flail.”  
“It’s yours.” She is unmoved by that line of thought so Kuro switches tack, “What if I carry it whenever we go out from here, but until those times you hold it?”  
Nemo smiles at him, “that sounds fair. I will hold you to your word, Kuro-venyi.”  
“If I carry your sword will you use your other blade? The mortal one?”  
“No, not unless it’s needed,” she replies and pulls out a stick from her robe that grows into a staff, a chunk of yellow crystal at one end. “I’ll use this, it’s a staff and polearm, twinblade and magic enhancer all in one depending on what I need it to be.”  
“But Nemo, if it’s not your usual weapon…”

She laughs and hugs him again, “I can and have beaten Isshin with this staff. I prefer my swords but that does not mean I lack experience dear one.”  
“Alright.” Kuro replies “I’m glad you’re here, Nemo.”  
“Ever at your side,” she tells him, and then while she gently rocks them wraps soothing spells around her boy to help him sleep.  
Wolf comes to find them not long after, and gently lifts Kuro from her arms – the boy doesn’t stir at all. “I have a bedroll in his rooms… I don’t know if they’ve thought of a place for you to sleep?”  
“Don’t worry, brother mine, I’ll stay out here a while longer yet and am well able to sleep anywhere I need to.”

Once he’s gone she drops into waking meditation, seeking out the Fade.   
When she arrives there are several spirits and wisps gathered around where Kuro stands, looking about him curiously. They leave when they feel her presence. “And this is the other thing we need to talk about, Kuro.” She comments startling the boy out of his observations.  
“What is this place?”  
“This is the Fade. When mages dream they come here – the mark on your hand is a connection directly to this realm. You’ll always come here when you sleep in the natural world.”  
“I see. What do I need to know?”  
“Spirits dwell here – both those that are curious and those who would do you harm. They seek to pass into the waking world and wreak havoc. If you would like, I could create a safe bubble of fade that you can dwell in. And only the spirits with no ill intent would be able to enter – I have in my time made good friends in the Fade.”  
“That seems like a good idea.”  
“What shall it look like then? The Fade is shaped by will and intent.”

His rooms at Hirata form around them, there’s a library with shelves full of scrolls – they are all of them able to be read. Nemo smiles and as she weaves the wardings around the space she tells him, “Time is still passing here, make sure you lay down and cycle your sleep every night.”  
“I will. Nemo, will you stay with me here?”  
“For tonight? Certainly. For the rest, we’ll see.”

The next day the three of them settle into Haven - Nemo finds out that Adan as a potion maker is the closest thing that they have to a Healer besides Solas loses her shit and then claims a set of tents, asks around to find if there’s anyone who wants to learn and they volunteer in spades. So Nemo teaches them; how to wrap injuries, set bones, how to prevent infection, to triage and determine the order of which patients should be seen. She breaks her own arm and gets them to splint it – Wolf and Kuro both yell at her about that one. She shrugs it off – the easiest way to learn is by doing. Kuro had spent some time with Leliana and Cassandra picking elfroot – it’d turned into a useful lesson about the local plants and animals. Wolf was accompanying them, because he didn’t trust them with his son. 

They met up at dinner and over bowls of stew learned more about some of the other members of the Inquisition – Nemo knows all the best ways to get Varric talking stories, and she can tell that he’s already fond of Kuro. That night when she goes to find Kuro in the Fade, he’s petting a large black wolf – which is doing his best to radiating unthreatening and peaceful vibes. Nemo raises an eyebrow as Kuro introduces his friend. “Does he have a name?”  
“I hadn’t asked, Sir Wolf do you have a name?”  
Solas-as-a-Wolf just yawns, not yet ready to be a talking wolf. Nemo’s gaze is burning through him and she says “In Elvish the word for wolf is Fen – perhaps you can call him that until he feels comfortable introducing himself.”

“Fen it is,” Kuro smiles happily, and Nemo can’t help the way her lips curve in response. When her boy is distracted by finding a story to read to the Wolf she kneels down by him and whispers “If you try and hurt him I will tear you apart.” Solas looks at her, his six eyes curious, and her smile hardens “I warded against spirits with evil intent. But someone like you – who starts off with good intentions would be able to pass through the barrier regardless – please... do not harm him.”  
His voice is a low growl, “I will protect him in the Fade when you cannot.”  
“Alright. For now, I will trust you.”  
Kuro comes back with a book, and Nemo bids them farewell with a reminder that he needs to cycle his sleep.


	3. Travelling Days

After a few weeks in which Nemo manages to get three half-way competent healers trained up and about a dozen more to assist them, they decide – they in this case being the Advisors – that it’s time for the Herald and party to go out to the Hinterlands. They’ll be on foot to begin with however there’s a potential contact in the Crossroad area that may be able to help them out with mounts. Varric and Cassandra went to get Kuro and Wolf. 

As they walk to the gate Solas and Nemo are waiting, talking quietly about magic, in her hands is Kaedne and its sheath – she is holding it out and Kuro looks at it and goes to walk past her.  
“Lord Kuro.” There’s something in her voice makes him tremble – the promise of storms and the crashing waves of oceans. “You made me a promise. Carry my blade at your side.”  
She waits infinitely patient and as unmoveable as mountains he takes Kaedne from her buckling the belt around his waist. In a softer voice, she tells him in their own tongue, “Emma would kill me if I let anything happen to you Kuro. Not to mention that I would be distraught.”

So equipped they head out following the map that Cassandra carries. Wolf often scouts ahead and Nemo knows her brother is why they’ve not seen bandits. She doesn’t call him on it, just makes sure that a few healing potions end up in his pack each time he returns. Varric has caught on as well – that dwarf is definitely a sharp one.  
They’ve been walking for a few hours when they come across templars and rogue mages fighting – spells are flying, swords are flashing. Kuro’s distressed and wishes there was something they could do, Nemo and Wolf exchange a look; he picks up his son and holds him as Nemo steps forward and in a commanding voice cries “HALT!”

The world holds it breath, the fighting stops – by the force of her will and power. Now that she has the attention of both groups Nemo starts ripping into them - gets both groups to agree to a ceasefire and recommends that they join the Inquisition. They agree to do so, and set off in the direction of Haven. Nemo weaves a silent invisible spell to make sure that they get there. Kuro slips down from Wolf’s arms and bows to her. “Let’s keep moving.” She says, as she leans on her staff. Solas and Cassandra are both giving her heavy side eyes for that little display of power. Varric moves up and starts talking with Kuro and Wolf, Nemo notices and then steps back a little. “Nemo, what was that?” Cassandra demands – the seeker on edge, and Nemo replies “I call it the Voice, it’s a command that cannot be disobeyed – they’ll make it back to Haven and maybe rethink their ways. And before you ask no not every mage can do that – I’m the only one I know of.”

“And where did you learn such a skill?” Solas asks, smooth as you please – Nemo raises an eyebrow at the irony of his asking, “I hardly remember, it was an age ago.” Their continued questioning only results in the verbal evasions that Nemo excels at. Eventually they give up and the talk turns back to more general things.  
When they arrive at the Inquisition camp outside of the crossroads, Lace Harding introduces herself to them. They take a short break, catch up on how things are going and Nemo prepares tea – Kuro and Wolf take cups with simple thanks, the other three companions seem disconcerted at her offering but Cassandra and Varric both accept, Solas declines with a polite negative.

They walk down to the Crossroads together – Nemo takes one look at the injured man and offers him healing – by magic or hand as he chooses. Kuro backs her up, and they must impress Mother Giselle as she comes over and engages Kuro in conversation. Nemo heals as many as she can – drags Solas into it, and rips anyone who dares to complain about his ears a new asshole because every single time she does this it becomes harder and harder to turn a blind eye to the racism that runs rampant in Thedas. Those who receive healing from the elven apostate start to back her up and she’s hopeful that perhaps a few minds might be changed.

Cassandra and Varric walk in opposite loops around the refugee camp asking what people need – some are more willing to talk to Cassandra in her armour and projecting the stern compassion of a true leader, others tell Varric whose friendly face and open personality breaks down walls easily. They compare grudging notes and make a list to send via bird back to Haven in order to assist the population.

Nemo tells the others that she’s going to spend her time healing and doing what she can to help the refugees – there’s a few nearby rifts that they will need to close. Kuro lets them know that Mother Giselle had suggested they go to Val Royeaux and that several of the locals had asked for assistance. Giselle apparently would also come out to Haven to help lend Chantry authority – her respect would counter Roderick’s disapproval.

Cassandra tells them about Dennet and recommends they head out to his place the next day to see if they can talk him into providing mounts for and maybe joining up with the Inquisition. The path they’ll take would likely see them able to complete a couple of the requests Kuro had received and also close one of the rifts. With their next steps planned they return to the Inquisition camp to rest up. 

That night Nemo joins Kuro in the Fade – his wolf friend is missing (Solas had offered to take first watch) and so she pulls a book from the shelf that wasn’t there before. “You might wish to read this. But do not speak on what you read save with me alone.”  
Kuro takes the book “What is it?”  
Her lips curve but her eyes are filled with distant sorrow “It’s the tale of the Inquisition as I best know it. You’ll gain an understanding of the politics and the situations you find yourself in. Maybe something of the people as well though I think you’d do better to gain that yourself.”  
“How…”

For a moment her left palm splits open and green fire marks her hand as it does his. “This is a story I’ve walked and changed many a time. Solas looks familiar? You would know him as the Emperor of New Elvhenan, the one that Vidas was created to be a sanctuary from.”  
“Vidas was Thedas?”  
“Vidas is a sanctuary built with magic and power into the mountains of Tevinter in that world. Yes.”  
“I will tell no-one.”  
“I know you won’t,” Nemo smiles reassuringly at her boy. “I will answer any questions you have though.”

The next morning most of the group head out towards Dennet’s farm – northerly, and Nemo heads back into the refugee camp. She teaches those who are willing to listen and learn about how to prevent infection – how to scrub down surfaces, to change bandages, how to make simple poultices. The braver ones she shows how to amputate a limb that cannot be saved – how to cauterise it, where the best location is for a cut, how a prosthetic is more easily attached when you can save the joints. 

When the poor man who’d ended up with a crushed arm says there’s no way he can get a prosthetic Nemo asks if he’d mind one made with magic – and when he agrees she shapes a young branch freely given from a tree outside the town into a magical arm that will register his commands. She attaches it gently, watches the sheer emotion on his face as he flexes wooden fingers. “Thankyou, Lady!”

“It is the least I can do. The world would be a better place if we all sought to help each other.” Night comes without sight of the party – so Nemo continues her teaching until her students seek their beds. She returns to the camp, joins the watch roster and enters waking meditation after setting up warding alerts. It’s easy to seek Kuro in the Fade, and so she does, sees the wolf curled up with him. “How was your day Kuro-venyi?” she asks as she absently scratches behind Fen’s ears and takes the cup of tea Kuro offers – her boy had quickly adapted to the Fade’s ability to provide. 

“It was good – we made it to Dennet’s farm by mid-afternoon. His lady-wife would like us to take care of some wolves, Wolf and the others will go out tomorrow to do so. And they’d like the farm to be protected by the Inquisition, so Lady Cassandra has written to the other advisors to see what can be done.”  
“A busy day. Did you close some rifts?”  
“Yes.”  
“May I check the mark?”  
“Yes.”  
Her hand is gentle as she checks over the magic she’s woven through the mark “Did it cause you any pain when you were using it to close them?”  
“A little, Nemo. I… I don’t like this.”

She gathers her boy close, and rocks him gently, and when Solas-Fen moves to wrap himself in closer as well she gives him a glance and he picks up on the thought *thank you, it’s not easy for him*  
Nemo passes soothing magic that cools the hot-burn-sensation in Kuro’s arm and then tells Fen “Tell us a story, Fen. Something you’ve seen in the Fade?”  
His voice like this is a low rumble of sound, and he obliges her – whether because he cares or out of some sense of guilt Nemo doesn’t know but she does know that Kuro relaxes listening to the old forgotten history and that is enough.

When the group returns the next afternoon it's with mounts for them all. Dennet will meet them at Haven and be their stable-master. They leave the crossroads, and Nemo rides next to Wolf who tells her about the wolves they’d fought and how oddly they'd looked at him when he'd used the phantom kunai. She shrugs and tells him – not in a tongue clever listening ears understand, because Varric’s a bad eavesdropper – that mages and warriors are often separate and there’s a lot of stigma attached to the magic which they’d perceive the kunai to be.

He thinks that’s strange and Nemo laughs, “It is. The way they treat mages here has always been questionable.” Her laughter dies, “the Inquisition may change it. Or it may keep the status quo.” Shaking off the mood she challenges her brother to a race, and they shoot off together – Kuro is riding double with Cassandra and he smiles “They trust you.” He tells the Seeker. After a few hours of traveling they come across a farm with a man wearing warden armour training some youths and there's a brief battle with bandits. Blackwall does a double take at how young Kuro is but agrees to join the Inquisition and work with them. He’s not sure what happened to the other wardens, and for now Nemo will let him keep his secrets.

Weary from travel they head back to haven to recoup. Mother Giselle had told Kuro that he should approach the Chantry in Val Royeaux. So that would be their next journey however they’d take a few days to recover first. 

It was good to relax a bit, Nemo spends a couple of mornings training recruits with Cullen, who’d asked for her help when they got back. The first day they laughed at her and so she settled herself, sword in hand, and offered one on one spars and she'd buy a drink for any who landed a blow.

Cullen raised one golden eyebrow at her but allowed it. The line was long but the fights were short. Nemo put them on the ground one after another after another. The worst braggarts went down in just a few hits the nervous green trainees she'd sometimes engage with longer - turning it into a teaching exercise. She'd spar with Wolf in the evening the two of them going at it fast and furious. She made sure that she was present when the advisors met with Kuro helped him with shaping the strategies they need to go forward. And she kept an eye on how the time was ticking between their worlds.


	4. The City of Pyrite

The trip to Val Royeaux is mostly uneventful. They’ve been riding for a while when Varric suggests a question/answer game – modified truth or dare basically. The first question goes to Kuro, who asks what everyone’s favourite food is. Cassandra answers first, talks about blueberry pastries sticky with honey, and her smile is so gentle, so unguarded – Nemo steals Varric’s voice for a moment when he looks to make a joke, gives it back when Cass shakes off the moment.

Varric clears his throat and then talks about ale and hearty roast with his friends, Solas takes up the challenge as well – his description of the frilly cakes makes Kuro want to try one. The apostate smiles and offers to buy a few to share. “And what about you two?” Kuro asks his father and Nemo.   
Wolf answers first “It would have to be the first rice ball you made me. It was sweet and delicious – and that you chose to make it for me made it taste even better.” Kuro is smiling wide “You were eating Takara’s rice without cooking it! Of course I was going to make you something nice.”  
Nemo laughs and then chimes in with her answer – the fruit cake that became a favourite of Vidaens, that her grandmother had taught her which she had shared with her second husband the night he proposed. She talks about it so fondly – causes Varric to snort with laughter when she describes the “oops” of brandy that must go into the cake – one oops for the cake and one for the cook.

It’s what’s fast becoming their usual party traveling; Blackwall had offered to join them but Kuro had asked him to stay at Haven to help teach for this trip. When Nemo asked about his reasoning, he explained he was finally starting to feel comfortable around the others and that something about Blackwall put him a little on edge. Nemo nods and lets the matter go with a gentle reminder that accepting anyone into the Inquisition means working with them regardless of personal feelings.

When they arrive at Val Royeaux the grandeur of the city is rather overwhelming to both Wolf and Kuro – though Vidas has a greater population it’s a city, much like Ashina that is simple and elegant. Here gilt is everywhere, the population go around in masks and fine clothing – and it is all fool’s gold; Cassandra breaks away from the group to get some money to those who could most use it as well as to do a little recruitment.

They go to the main square, are yelled at by a sister who should know better and then the Envy demon masquerading as the Lord Seeker steps in. Nemo moves in the shadows to be next to Ser Barris – one of the few decent Templars and tells him he and his men would be welcome in the Inquisition. He may not take her up on the unofficial invite but she’d feel awful if she didn’t give him and the others the chance to get out.

As they leave the square, an arrow strikes near their feet – Cassandra and Solas look around for the archer, Kuro didn’t flinch at all and picked up the arrow finding a message. Find red things; they split up – Solas keeps his promise and buys Kuro a frilly cake to eat while the two of them search the marketplace. When they reunite they have a time, a place and then Nemo and Kuro get into a rather heated conversation in whispered Ashina.   
_“You should go back to the hotel with Varric and Solas. Grant me permission to act on your behalf for there will be fighting there.”  
“You can’t spare me this. Not forever.”  
“I can do anything I choose to.”_ It’s not arrogance in her tone, just simple truth – she is powerful beyond the measure of man. _“I choose not to override the free will of others else you’d already be safe home in Vidas. Why do you want to see?”  
“Because Wolf, he’s my shinobi – he’s killed for me. You’ve killed for me. I am not ready yet to wield this blade you lent me but I will bear witness to what is being done in my name!”_

_“Lord Kuro.”_ Nemo looks at the vehement boy _“Kuro Hirata, dragon’s Heir and the son of my heart. I will not stop you, I seek only your joy.”  
“Son?”_ Kuro asks softly.  
 _“If Wolf and Emma hadn’t already laid claim I would have adopted you the moment we were all safe. Regardless you are a child of my heart, as Wolf is the brother of my soul. If this is your choice I will not deny it, but nor will I rejoice in it.”_

She opens her arms and Kuro hugs her tightly. Wolf’s hand rests on her shoulder, and she shifts so that the three of them are embracing. They break apart and walk on. The group is accosted by Fiona, leader of the rebel mages on their way to the courtyard. She invites Kuro to Redcliffe, and he thanks her graciously. After the events of the morning, he’s none too fond of the Templars – abandoning people who are in need of protection is anathema to him. There’s a small ambush awaiting them – Cassandra and Nemo kill the swordsmen, Wolf’s shuriken and Varric’s bolts take care of the archer on a balcony. 

A noble with blue fire starts posturing – the only impressive thing about him is that he managed the hotter flame. Sera shoots him point blank and then the rest of the ambush arrives. The melee is fast, furious and they have no pants – Sera thinks it’s a grand prank though she and Wolf are the only ones. (Nemo just feels a longing for Isshin – she thinks he may have found it hilarious and she misses her husband.)

Kuro invites Sera to join the Inquisition – despite Cassandra’s raised brow he thinks the archer will be a solid companion, and he knows better than to dismiss someone with connections to the little people. For he knows that his Wolf, and Emma and others all began their lives as orphans on bloody battlefields, Wolf especially had told him of how he was poor enough that he was looting swords to sell when the shinobi Owl had found him, for better or worse. Nemo was pleased by his choice – her approval clear in her eyes when he glanced at her, and Nemo he trusted especially in these matters. After all, she was the one who’d lived this out before.

They return to the inn to prepare for Vivienne’s soiree – in order to not overwhelm the guests Kuro’s companions draw lots to see who will be the two to accompany him. Somehow he’s not surprised that it’s Cassandra and Nemo; Varric and Wolf settle in with beers and Solas joins them casually enough, even accepting his own tankard when Varric offers. Nemo changes into one of her semi-formal dresses, pale gold lace over a black sheath, knife-pins gleaming in her hair. Cassandra pulls out her more formal Seeker uniform – one with less armour.

Kuro wears robes – Nemo brought them to his room, the same ones he’d worn for his parents wedding. They make a fine sight the three of them when they depart the inn and the conversation turns to the protective wards one can build into the weaves of fabric and chainmail – Cassandra manages to get Nemo to promise her a set of enchanted armour to Kuro’s delight.

They cause a bit of a stir when they arrive at the manor for the party. And it’s sometimes easy for Nemo to forget that Kuro is a lord and to the manner born but as she watches him navigate the political waters she remembers to Cassandra how one of her earliest memories of Kuro was watching him use words to diffuse a tense situation. Insults from a pawn draw the ladies attention, Kuro is calm under the pressure and Vivienne makes her entrance then, beautiful and powerful. When she asks Kuro what do to with the man she’s bound in ice, Kuro declares that as it is her house she may choose the punishment, and Nemo sees Cassandra’s approval – as well as Vivienne’s. 

When the mage asks to speak privately with Kuro, Nemo glamours and shadows them. He welcomes her to the Inquisition and the two of them get side-tracked into what is a fascinating conversation on loyal mages compared to the rebellion. Nemo listens for a short while before sneaking back down to the party as silently as she left it. She fills in Cassandra quietly and the two ladies continue to mingle until it’s time to leave. After they return to the inn with a plan to set up the next morning they discover all three of the men have gotten falling-down drunk, Kuro helps Wolf, Nemo takes Solas and Cassandra looks like she’s going to leave Varric but at a comment from Kuro drags the dwarf to bed.

They spend another full day in Val Royeaux, shopping and chatting. Nemo goes to the alienage and leaves a gift of copper coins at the base of the Vhenadahl. Varric does a book signing to the amusement of the others and then they set off for Haven, all of them longing for a return to the quiet solitude that can be found in the town in the hills.


	5. Charging Ahead

Haven feels the same as it did when they left. The team quickly settle back in and a few days pass in relative quiet. On the third day Kuro and Wolf bump into a young man outside the Chantry, who introduces himself as Krem of the Bull’s Chargers. He does seem surprised by Kuro’s youth, but wins points for addressing Kuro instead of Wolf. The invitation he bears is for a meeting with the Chargers – a mercenary company.

In the following meeting with the advisors both Cullen and Leliana think that it would be good for him to go to the Storm Coast and meet the Chargers. “After all,” Leliana says “If Master Wolf or Lady Nemo were hurt in your defence, the Iron Bull would be formidable as a bodyguard – the Qunari are incredible fighters.”   
“Wolf would never get hurt,” Kuro replies indignantly, his shinobi smiles and ruffles Kuro’s hair with his prosthetic arm in gentle pointed reminder. It’s decided then that they’ll travel and see what the Chargers have to offer

They arrive to see the mercenaries fighting, both Cassandra and Wolf offer opinions on what they see to Kuro as Nemo watches silently. After a short time, Kuro calls her name, with title – the formalities they use to convey serious requests. “Lady Nemo.”  
“Lord Kuro?”  
“Please lend your assistance to the group, I have seen enough.”  
“By your word.” She replies and summons a flat disc of ice, using it to slide down the cliff. When she’s at a good angle, she launches herself away from the ground, sharpening the ice into a spike that lodges into one of the mages arms distracting him long enough for Krem to get the kill as she leaps clear and comes up sword blazing. She fights quick and fast mostly assisting rather than full out assault. The fight is over quickly after that and the others join them on the beach.

She offers healing to the Chargers even as she keeps one ear on Iron Bull and Kuro’s talk. Wolf is standing with him listening as well – they both raise a brow at the mention of another bodyguard. She’s even more shocked when instead of the usual spiel about redheads and Leliana he subs in a comment about her. “Pfft,” she murmurs under her breath, “never in a million years.” Having finished healing, Nemo goes across to join them and allows Kuro to introduce her. Her smile is perfectly polite and her eyes shielded - Bull offers a polite flattery and she returns it with an honest compliment about his group. They decide that they will accompany Kuro and the team back to Haven via Redcliffe to meet with Fiona.

“Why don't you like the boss?” Krem asks her. “He's all but infatuated with you.”  
“His emotions are his own to look after,” she replies dismissively. “I don’t dislike him. It’s just,” she shrugs. “I don’t know him and I don’t trust him. Then again I don’t trust most of the Inquisition, trust and respect are earned. Some have done so, some of them have not.”  
“Kuro believes in us, surely you trust him.”  
“Kuro is young and optimistic. I trust him because he is venhana but I make my own judgements on others. I believe in your fighting abilities. But more than that, we'll see in time.”

“You never answered the question I asked,” he replies, which pleases Nemo – her evasions usually work. That they haven’t here speaks well of Krem; in all the times she’s lived through this he’s always been a good man so she answers honestly. “You'd tell him, so I shan’t say.”  
“I wouldn’t, if you asked me not to. Trust goes both ways.”  
“Then in confidence, and as the second in command of the Chargers, I tell you that the Qun and I have a serious ideological difference and because of it I will never fully trust or like those who follow its path. I am not a thing. I am a person. I wouldn’t consider a partner who can’t respect me as I am.”  
Krem tilts his head, “He’s a good guy.”  
“Do you know much about the Qun?” she asks and when he shakes his head, offers this “They aren’t much for those who would put others higher than the Qun. One day he's going to have to make a choice and that choice will have repercussions for us all.”

Before they leave for Redcliffe, Kuro asks that they go looking for Scout Harding’s people. Nemo knows how this goes but says nothing. They find the bodies, she and Wolf burn them as Cassandra helps Kuro craft the amulet they need to confront the Hessarian leader.  
That night Nemo tells Kuro that there is no way out of this without violence, and that if he goes into the compound he will have to kill the leader. At his distress over the idea she softens slightly, “there’s another way.”  
“Nemo?”  
“There’s almost always another way. You know I am a master of illusions.”  
“Yes.”  
“Watch.” She pulls on her magic and suddenly Kuro is looking at his own face. Nemo shifts back “You can go disguised as me and I as you.”  
“I feel like this is asking much of you.”  
Nemo tilts her head “I am your ally, Kuro. Much as Wolf is both sword and shield so shall I be. I would not offer if I minded.”

The next morning Nemo is quieter than usual as they break camp shortly after sunrise, and head to the compound. Bull’s noticed something is strange about Nemo – he’s been watching her more closely. For now he chooses not to say anything. The amulet grants them entry without having to fight and then the chief approaches. He does a big spiel about fair fights and challenges, Kuro draws Kaedne – he looks impossibly small. But his hands are steady on the sword, and the fight begins. Dogs run in at the chieftain’s whistle – Wolf’s shuriken take care of that problem fast enough that Kuro doesn’t have to worry. He stumbles through a few desperate parries, and then when the chieftain’s left overextended, slashes clumsily – the hit a fatal one. Nemo rushes forward and everything seems to blur for a moment. Bull shakes his head and sees Nemo and Kuro hugging. She’s whispering something low enough he can’t make it out. The second in command of the Blades swears loyalty to Kuro and they free the remaining Inquisition soldiers, Kuro asks Nemo to heal them and she does so willingly.

They make decent time to Redcliffe – nothing troubles them on the road. Nemo and Wolf share the first watch every night, and when he returns to the camp she’s always got a new set of potions for him, and her magic re-strengthens the tools of his prosthetic. “It’s odd,” Bull says, “That we’ve not run into any bandits.”   
Nemo smiles at him “Perhaps they’ve decided that with you and the Chargers along we’re not worth the trouble.”  
She catches Wolf’s smirk at her words but he says nothing.

Once at Redcliffe the conversation with Fiona goes poorly – the conversation with Alexius goes worse. Nemo misses the start of it, Kuro’s well-guarded and she wants to find the hut and the tranquil and then convince them to get out of there, that the Inquisition will shelter them; and the children too. She will spare Kuro the sight of those skulls, fire burns them, a pyre all she can do after touching each one and memorising the names that still echo within the bones.

She arrives back in time to see Felix stumble and Alexius make his apologies. They go to the Chantry, and Dorian – well no matter the universe, Nemo’s always got a soft spot for the Altus. They make short work of the demons and Kuro seals the rift. The Iron Bull is rather dismissive of the Tevinter mage (rich coming from an actual Qunari spy Nemo thinks and she and Wolf exchange a pleased glance when Kuro shuts that line right down. Their boy is growing up fast.)

Felix joins them, and reveal the plan such as it is – with a little sass and a lot of flair – Nemo offers her own healing skills without prompting from Kuro.  
“You can’t cure Blight sickness!” They speak nearly in unison. All the Thedas natives seem shocked at the idea.   
Nemo rolls her eyes just a little at them. “I can do many things. Curing that illness is well within my abilities.”  
Kuro chimes in “Think on it. We’ll go back to Haven, and consult with the advisors. Lord Pavus you’d be welcome to join us.”  
“Dorian, please – you say Lord Pavus and I start looking for my father.” The altus’ response causes half of the team to break into giggles and that sets the tone for their trip back to Haven.

The trip back to Haven is raucous – there’s laughter and banter galore. Krem and Wolf bond over the bandit-hunting excursions that the former had begun to join Wolf on, and are often joined by other members of the Chargers. Dorian and Nemo draw Solas into magical discussions that get animated. Varric needles Cassandra and tells tall tales to make Kuro laugh. 

Nemo overhears the Iron Bull and Solas play a chess match, board in their head. It’s impressive not least because the two are showing far more intelligence than they like to pretend to. She decides that perhaps she should see about recreating the three-player chessboard she’d had in a different life. Or maybe a dejarik board – the space strategy game had some similarities and complexities that the other two might enjoy.

They meet up with the tranquil and children who have escaped from Redcliffe – Kuro makes friends with some of the more fearless magelets, and Nemo breaks off her discussions to make sure the tranquil are as looked after as they can be. The tranquil are also something she discusses with Kuro in the privacy of the warded Fade. He wants to know everything and Nemo tells him the truths, though she does so in a way that minimises the impact even as she’s honest about the harm. 

Kuro joins her in speaking with them as people – there’s a couple of Tranquil whom – there’s something unusual about them, and when Nemo offers to heal them of injuries – she’s been doing so for the children as well – she finds that the lyrium brand had not fully lobotomised their emotional center, in essence they are still tranquil but they still have a bit more of themselves. She tells them what she’s found and offers – she can reverse the damage done. They tell her to wait – let them prove themselves so that it is seen as a natural blessing from the Maker and despite her misgivings Nemo agrees.


	6. Red Fire, Golden Eyes

When they return to Haven they end up having a massive argument about how to go forward. Cullen argues for the Templars, Leliana for the mages with Josie in-between as she often is. Their discussion is going around in circles, and only Nemo’s quietly erected sound-shield is stopping all the citizens of Haven from hearing it all. She is the one who suggests splitting the parties – as a Healer she could go on Kuro’s behalf to the Tevinter magister, however Kuro shakes his head. Nemo is surprised but lets him speak – her upheld hand ensures that the advisors can’t actually talk over him.

He wants to help the mages. Her heart drops. But she won’t gainsay him despite her misgivings. (She’s dreamed of that red future. Knows the dream to be true. In it her brother falls to Shura and the world burns, the rivers running red with blood.) To be fair to her boy, the friendships he’s built among the mages are not the only reason – the abandonment of Val Royeaux by the Templars was definitely a big black mark against them.

They are discussing the trap when Dorian makes a grand entrance. Eventually Leliana remembers the secret tunnels – Dorian volunteers to go with her and a team of scouts in case of magic problems. For now though they’ll remain in Haven a little while because of their detour to Redcliffe both Sera and Vivienne have arrived so Kuro wants to get to know them a bit better. Nemo investigates the disaster planning. There isn’t any, and on her discovery of that fact she goes and finds Wolf and they spar until she’s actually exhausted. Then she goes to the Tavern and the Chargers including the Iron Bull challenge her to a drinking contest and as she was planning on getting utterly pissed anyway she accepts and proceeds to drink them all under the table. 

Flissa flirts a little with Nemo about three bottles in, and she smiles and out of sight of the now drunk but not yet out of it Chargers reveals a ring she keeps hidden. Flissa nods, understanding – flirts again with a raised eyebrow – that says flirting is all it is when Nemo buys the next bottle and Nemo responds now, the light-hearted banter a welcome distraction from her thoughts. Wolf finds her still drinking, humming softly – the Chargers are in a pile, and the two of them move the entire group back to their tents – it’s only after they’ve done that Nemo sways a little on her feet. Wolf wraps his arm around her, the prosthetic steady at her waist and tells her to take his bed for the night in Kuro’s room. She nods “Wake me if you want to sleep.”

The next day, Nemo is grateful again that she doesn’t get hangovers, so she goes to the healers she’d been training and she gets them to start to make up little transportable kits – bandages, salve in a little pot, a small elfroot potion, needles and thread that’s sealed and magically sterilised, flint and steel, a magnet – a magnetised needle can act as a compass in a pinch, a couple of preserved ration bars which was Crow’s idea.

Through the days she also weaves herself back into the lives of the servants and helpers – she had already endeared herself to the elves among them by her absolute refusal to abide assault. Not to mention that she healed them all, spoke up on their behalf when she could – the travel made it harder and she had argued with Josie about pay. Sadly it was not an argument she’d won (yet. She will. Or she’ll just start paying the difference out of her own pocket, whatever works.)

The point to this interweaving is to get the teachers and helpers to have come up with the idea (planted by her) to have a party for the children in the Chantry on the day they close the Breach. They are also far more disaster-ready than the rest of Haven which Nemo appreciates, she makes sure survival kits are distributed fairly and asks if they can think of ways to escape Haven and not be left without any supplies.

They get to work on that as the parties leave for Redcliffe once more. Vivienne comes with them instead of Solas; the Iron Bull joins them as well as Cassandra. The trip to Redcliffe goes fast, and they see no trouble on the road. The guards try to refuse the others with Kuro entry but they all sweep in together. Alexius postures, threatens and doesn’t give Kuro the chance to offer Nemo’s services. When Dorian appears, with a quip and as Leliana’s scouts take care of the guards Alexius loses his temper and casts a spell which the altus attempts to dispel. It works but not well enough – now he and Kuro are in a dungeon.

It’s quiet. There’s an echo, eerie singing that bounces through the empty halls. A few small outcroppings of red lyrium glint in the light of Dorian’s summoned fire. The woman’s voice rises and falls but it’s too indistinct to make out words. No guards. No prisoners. No torturer in the chamber, though there are notes about what Corypheus has set in motion. 

They go to the throne room, together. As they get closer the singing becomes clearer, one voice that is many parts all layered together _“Run son run, the demon’s coming with flame and shadow in his wake. Cry son cry, for the lost and the dying. Run until you reach the firebreak.”_ Nemo sits sprawled on the throne; dressed in red-orange flames with burning gold eyes she sings on, the amulet twirling in her fingers.

Kuro makes a sound of utter dismay, causing Nemo to look up. Her expression – the curve of her lips is predatory, a waiting stillness around her. A flicker of purple interrupts the gold of her eyes and something about her softens. “What were you expecting to happen, _ijemeiven_?” Her voice still has that otherworldly quality to it, layers and overtones echoing in the question. “Did you really not know?”  
“Not know what?”  
“That losing you, here in this land would cause your father to fall to Shura. I too feel the effects of the flames, though I knew I would see you again. A year is a long time, Kuro-venyi.”

Kuro starts to cry; Dorian puts an arm around him and glares at Nemo. Purple and gold war in her eyes as she tosses the amulet to Dorian.  
“What is Shura?” The altus asks, curious.  
“When you return, ask me again and I will tell you.” Nemo replies “For now though, Dorian, you should get to work. The demons are coming. Corypheus has nowhere else to go but here. You do not want to be here still when Shura defeats him.”  
“It will take me hours!”  
“You don’t have that kind of time. In fact you have the length of my song. Good luck.” The purple fades from her eyes and she begins the song anew. The sound of fighting reaches them, the percussion of sword and death mingle with the haunting melody and Dorian’s fingers fumble for a moment before he finally gets the portal to open.

Three things happen – the doors swing open to reveal Wolf murdering Corypheus. Nemo’s song starts to fade. And the portal opens; Dorian dragging Kuro through it. “Run, son run.” Echoes after them, and Kuro when he’s back in the room with Alexius and the others, turns to see Nemo watching him and her eyes glow golden for a moment, as she murmurs _“Run, son, run.”_ It is almost comforting that she remembers, that it was a reality not just some twisted nightmare – though the fire of Shura is fearsome. 

A thought lingers in his mind – one that did not originate from him. _I have you, I have Wolf and Emma. I have my salierath. I will not fall to Shura, its fire will not overtake me while your names are engraved on my heart._ Kuro relaxes then, tension he didn't realise he was carrying falls away. _Thank you_ he thinks and she smiles at her son in all but name. Alexius is arrested, “You’ll die” he says to Felix, plaintively – for all his faults the magister does very much care for his son and Kuro tilts his head, throwing off the melancholy that the future had wrought in him. “Nemo, would you please?”  
“Of course, Kuro-venyi.” Her voice wraps around Kuro like a warm blanket; she knows how he feels right now as she walks over to Felix. 

“Hold out your hand,” she orders the young man and when he does she takes it. White fire passes through their connection, burns away every trace of the blight. Felix doesn’t make a sound, though Nemo knows this kind of healing is incredibly painful – that fire is very literal.  
“There.” She says after long minutes pass – without a sound, “Better?”  
Felix straightens up, “Yes, also how did you do that?”

(Every mage in the room is also slack-jawed at Nemo’s being able to heal the sickness they thought incurable.) Nemo laughs “It’s a talent of mine. One must be aligned towards healing magic for many years before they can learn such a skill – and I’ve never met anyone else with the ability to fully purge it, but some have been able to mitigate the symptoms for a long time.” They are interrupted by the sound of metal boots on stone, and the appearance of Fereldan’s queen. Kuro charms Anora and resolves the situation into having the mages return with the Inquisition as allies. So charmed is she by the young lord that Anora allows them all to stay the night in the castle to give the mages enough time to pack.

The trip back to Haven is relatively uneventful. Kuro sticks close to Wolf, shaken beyond what he’s admitted by the future he’d gone through. Nemo often rides with them, conversing low in Ashina. She keeps her word and tells Dorian the legends of Shura and when he asks what might have happened in the future her voice turns grave and she tells him.  
“I would have let myself fall to Shura as well. Then there would be no life left on Thedas but us two, the rivers running red with blood, the stars would become ever clouded by shadow and we would fight until only one remained. They would haunt the empty world forevermore.”  
“I’m glad that future didn’t happen then.”  
“Didn’t it?” She asks and then rides off to check on the mages leaving the young Altus with more questions than answers.


	7. Just the Beginning

Once they have returned to Haven return they decide to take a week so that the mages can recover, that they can plan how they’re going to close the breach and also the party for afterwards. Nemo does something she should have done sooner and takes Wolf on a walk one evening when everyone is sleeping. She shows him the hidden tunnel, the safety escape that Kuro will need. And she asks him to stay with Kuro regardless of what he says. Then she explains why it’s taking so long for Emma and Isshin to join them. Because Haven is going to fall. It will be a mad rush to evacuate and a stand to buy time. Emma would never agree to leave Kuro behind, nor Wolf. 

“I would have had it otherwise but we do not have time for the arguments that it would have caused. If I had tried to stay and Isshin was here it would have been likely to end up the same way.”  
“Will you go or stay?”  
“Kuro will ask me to go. I know it in a way that defies explanation. Probably because in the end we are allies and he is more willing to risk you with your resurrection and himself than I. Speaking of, may I?” She gestures for him to hold out his hand, and he does so. He feels the air change around them – smells cherry blossom and tea and the fresh air of the Divine Realm.  
“What did you do, sister mine?”

“Tied the resurrection to my own blood – there will be no dragonrot should you need to trigger it as it will draw on my life-force – and I’m immortal, I have plenty to spare.”  
“…” His wordless sigh somehow conveys a question.  
“Yes it’s permanent. I would have you keep that advantage regardless of whatever the future holds in terms of Kuro’s bloodline.”  
He bows to her, then kneels on the snow and speaks an Oath. “First my lady and my children, then You – Sister of my Heart, Lady of Vidas, Protectoress of Ashina. No others shall I serve.”  
“Brother of my Heart, Wolf of Ashina, Lord Hirata. This I vow in turn, to protect you and yours, to never repay your service with betrayal.”  
They embrace in the falling snow, having put words to the truths between them. Their bond sings beyond hearing and mages find themselves feeling a strange uplifting – a comfort and a hope.

One other notable occurrence in that week is that Ser Barris and a half-dozen other Templars arrive. They tell of red lyrium and how things were just getting worse so they’d decided to come and ask to join the Inquisition, and are welcomed with the understanding that the mages are allies and to be treated with respect. The day they head to close the Breach dawns fine and clear – those with weather-knowledge sense a storm will blow in in the evening but it’s been decided that the time has come. It’s a simple enough matter that’s completed with rather little fanfare at the event itself, everyone is excited for the massive party on the return to Haven.

The party is in full swing, there’s dancing and laughter and food (and drink – though there are a few who are not, notably the Chargers, Nemo and Wolf. The children are having fun in the Chantry with plenty of supervision and Kuro is planning to go join them after talking with Cassandra. They chat for a while and start walking towards the Chantry building.

Attackers pour down from the mountain path, Kuro and the Inquisition meet Cole and battle is joined. Wolf and Solas are watching Kuro’s back; Nemo has the support of Sera and Varric as she rushes to rescue Flissa and some of the other townsfolk who are trapped in buildings that are falling to pieces. The other inner circle and the Chargers are leading the fighting all around Haven. They win back time with the first of the trebuchets but then the Dragon – Nemo’s never honestly known if it’s an Archdemon; it’s likely to be one but studying a creature she sees for less than a day in total has remained difficult – appears and fire rains down. In disarray they run for the shelter of the sturdiest building remaining. 

As they stand in the Chantry, there’s a terrible looming knowledge that this could be the end. Cullen, practical Cullen suggests burying Haven – that it’s the only option. Then Cole draws Kuro over to where Roderick lays, the gut wound is fatal – not even Nemo can help him, because she’s already spread thin trying to save as many as possible. He tells of the hidden path, a way out for them.

They’ll need a distraction and to know that they’re clear. Kuro looks at his friends and family waiting on his decision, knows that if he asks they’ll give him advice but this decision, already he knows it will break Nemo’s heart. “Nemo, can you help Roderick get them out? When you are clear someone can send up a signal, and I will bury Haven.”  
“Why you?” It’s not Nemo that asks – she had simply nodded with unshed tears glimmering in her eyes – but rather Cassandra. “Because he wants the mark. Because I need to do this. Father,” he turns to Wolf, “come with me?”  
“At your side,” Wolf responds, hand on his sword, pride in his expression. The entire Inner Circle apart from Nemo volunteer to go with him as well to help set up the trebuchet, but he refuses. A few brave soldiers stand up and will not be gainsaid.

With the plans in motion, they go – and oh how the red Templars hear them, Wolf takes down enemy after enemy assisted by two archers who stick with him and Kuro. Kuro draws Kaedne, and in the melee of getting to the courtyard takes his first life. He’ll mourn later, for now the fighting rages on. Kuro’s confrontation with Corypheus is terrifying for Wolf – he’s unable to do anything to interfere, not willing to risk harming Kuro by attacking the enemy. He uses one of his last gaachin sugars to be able to sneak up to the last trebuchet and set it up while his boy bravely confronts a demon out of nightmare.

Their enemy tosses Kuro against the wood and he is proud and defiant, kicking the mechanism and beginning an avalanche that would bury Haven. Corypheus escapes on his weird dragon, and Wolf scoops Kuro up and runs for the hatch that Nemo had shown him. Their fall into it beats out the roaring snow by seconds. Wolf takes a lot of shrapnel to his back, refusing to let it hit his son. Once everything has settled, he finds a small box that somehow wasn’t crushed in the snow – it has a small healing kit, trail food and a water canteen. 

When they start to walk to the edge of the cave, and discover the blizzard awaiting them, both are shocked to see a shimmery-blue ghost. “Nemo, you best not be dead.” Kuro says to the apparition.  
“I’m fine, dear one. We lost Roderick, and there are a few others who will have a touch and go time of it but most of Haven is safe. Including me. I’m here to guide you to the camp because wandering around half lost in a blizzard is an easy way to die.” Kuro’s ankle is twisted from when he was thrown, but when Wolf offers to carry him, he says “Not unless I can’t walk. We’ve a long way to go.”  
Nemo’s projection smiles at them, “My brave boys. Come along then, the sooner we start the sooner you’ll reach safety and warmth.” And she leads them out into the roaring blizzard; trustingly they follow in her wake.


	8. Reuniting on the Journey

The advisors have called a halt and set up camp when they are hailed by a party – several groups of soldiers led by an older man with a commanding presence and a lady who introduces herself as Emma Hirata, Kuro’s mother. She asks the three of them who seem to be the leaders where Kuro is, and they have to tell her he didn't make it out. But before the despair sets in, she hears Nemo's voice borne on the wind – as do the advisors, "He's not dead. You would have felt it. Come find me, sister dearest."

She runs through the camp, headless of the stares that follow her to the outskirts where Nemo stands staring out at the dark, her gaze focussed on the distant forest tree-line – she acknowledges Emma’s presence without turning her head, "Emma."  
"Nemo. He lives?"  
"Both your husband and son live.” Emma’s relief is blinding bright to Nemo’s senses – open as they are. “The blizzard has slowed their progress but I was going to leave shortly to walk down and meet them. Your company would be welcome."  
"Are they injured?"  
"Wolf more than Kuro - he shielded him from the worst of the debris and his back suffered for it. Kuro's twisted an ankle and they're both courting frostbite and serious hypothermia."

She nods sharply, "you will be able to find them." It’s not a question.  
"Always."  
"Then let’s go."  
They've not noticed Dorian joining them but he interjects "Now I can't just let you two lovely ladies go off on your own."  
Nemo smiles at the young man "Then come with us, and provide us with a light. Emma, this is Altus Dorian Pavus. Dorian this is Lady Emma Hirata, Kuro's mother."  
"I see,” Dorian appreciates that Nemo had managed to convey in the introduction that it would be pointless to argue with them leaving, “a pleasure to meet you,” he bows and Emma inclines her head. Thus introduced, he wastes no time in summoning a small ball of light and the three of them walk out into the dark. 

Wolf and Kuro emerge from the edge of the forest as a blue light dims and fades just before the trio reach it. Emma runs, pulling Kuro into a hug, and feels Wolf's arms wrap around them both. Nemo and Dorian walk up together, and Emma swings Kuro up to ride on her back. Nemo crouches, indicating Wolf should do the same. When he demurs, he's fine really; she stands up and simply sweeps him up into a bridal carry, her brother's arm coming around her neck to help steady himself. Dorian is laughing a little at them, "back we go then,” he says and they head back towards the lights of the fires. 

The two women commandeer a tent and they are both Healers - even the advisors give way to them. Mother Giselle insists on staying and doing what she can, the help is accepted off hand as both of them are focussed on their family. Nemo strips Wolf's cloak and armour off revealing the mess he's made of his back. Emma's got pellets into Kuro and is slowly warming him up. Nemo's hands are gentle and steady as she washes out the dirt and stones, picking out splinters and cleaning her brother. 

She hums and her hands begin to glow gold - healing flows through them, and skin knits anew, the aches fade under the wash of her magic. Once she's done, she turns to Emma and reminds her, “body heat is the best cure for the potential hypothermia. You should snuggle in with both of them.” Emma nods and accepts Giselle’s help to make a nest of the blankets that they can share. Nemo tells them, "I'll tell the others to keep it down. It's likely that Kuro will sleep a whole day and Wolf most of it. If you need anything, I'll come back and keep watch outside the tent after I've eaten."  
"Thanks, Nemo." Emma replies and settles into sleep. Giselle offers to stay, and Nemo tells her to rest first and then return the next day to check on them, knowing that the lady’s well-meaning but ill-placed faith would likely cause an argument. She goes to the advisors and tells them they need to stay put for at least a full day before moving on. It's Cassandra who tells her that Lord Ashina brought men who were taking the watches tonight, and that they could spend the time they needed to recover. 

She nods, grateful and then goes to see if there's some food - Varric is by a fire with Bull, Blackwall and Dorian, he waves her over and she drops down next to him, taking the offered bowl of stew with gratitude. She updates them about Kuro when they ask, concerned for him. And then she tells them that they'll be resting here in their makeshift camp for at least a day. Bull offers to see about hunting with his Chargers and Nemo nods "that'd be wonderful." 

Having finished her stew she goes back to keep vigil, and is joined once the camp is quiet by Isshin. Her love reaches out and wraps around him like a warm blanket – to her delight she feels him reaching back, his emotions feel to her like a hearth-fire crackling while it’s raining outside – hard to put into words but comfort and togetherness and deep, deep love. They keep silent watch throughout the night, eventually Isshin sleeps, his head cradled in her lap, covered in the soft woven blanket she’d been using as a wrap.

In the morning, she clears herself a practice area and then sends out the challenge that she often has when the days grew long - anyone could challenge her to a spar, and for every hit she would owe them a drink once they got their tavern re-established. There are a lot of takers, but it is both good practice and fun; she alternates between magic, staff and sword play. By the time they've been going for a while Varric has joined them and is running a book, Nemo is nearly warmed up and Isshin has come over, along with several of the volunteers who came with him and he enjoys the sight of his wife fighting. He notices that she's letting the soldiers who put up a good showing get in the occasional hit that she could have avoided. 

Bull meanders over with the Chargers, back from the hunting they’d been out doing that morning, and tells Isshin that she would let the forfeit for a hit be a kiss instead, however those who'd taken her up on it had so far been unlucky. "But I'm going to change that today," he brags. “She’s been going at it long enough that I’ll be able to catch her out.” Isshin smiles genially, his eyes still on the fighting, "Perhaps I should join in the game. After you, of course."

He's slapped companionably on the shoulder – Bull’s impressed when the older man doesn’t flinch, "I'll tire her out for you as best I can then." Bull swaggers into the ring that's formed around Nemo. "We've not sparred in a while, Nemo."  
"So we haven't, the Iron Bull." she replies, shaking out her arms, feigning a tiredness that she doesn’t feel – it pays to be underestimated.  
"I think I'd like my forfeit to be kisses." he says smirking at her.  
"As you please," she replies and something flashes through her eyes.  
Isshin goes over to Varric, who asks if he wants to bet on how many kisses Nemo will have to give Bull, and Isshin laughs "20 sovereigns on Nemo beating him into the ground without him landing a single hit. Double odds on her doing it under 5 minutes." She hears the bet, though she doesn't give any outward sign Isshin feels the sensation of her rolling her eyes good humouredly. Bull is fast and his battleaxe graceful – in their other spars, for drinks he’d gotten more than one hit in – but Nemo's faster and not tired at all actually and really not in the mood to be kissing anyone but her husband – especially because it’s been 6 months (it’s still their honeymoon). 

The first minute passes with her just slipping away from him, purely defensive. As she expects Bull's response is to push harder and then it's simply a matter of sidestepping, using his own momentum against him to put him on the ground, her sword at his throat and calls "time."  
"3 minutes flat, Nemo." Varric replies and then sighs when Isshin holds out a hand for his winnings.

She gives Bull a hand up, and he takes the beating in good grace, and stays to watch as Isshin steps into the arena opposite Nemo.  
"Lord Ashina," she says politely – though her eyes sparkle with a host of emotions – love, longing and joy, "what will the forfeit be for you?"  
"A kiss for a hit seems reasonable enough, Lady d'Vidas."  
"As you wish," she replies. 

He holds up a hand and she waits curiously, her eyes go wide when one of the Ashina soldiers brings him the cross-spear he uses on occasion.  
"You're taking this seriously," she says backing up a little as she sets herself into a defensive stance.  
"The chance to kiss a beautiful woman should always be taken seriously," he replies – sparks dance in the air between them and then they move, and Nemo's not had as much practice sword against spear as she prefers to also use a polearm when he does. Also it's Isshin and she has missed him dreadfully, so she takes the glancing blow to her side and smiles as he calls "One." She redoubles her attack, even as he brings his sword out and the mix of both is a challenge that sees her dashing forward, running up the length of the spear and jumping to get the clearance she needs to draw Re'zunuh. She hangs briefly in the air, defying gravity even as she twists to land facing her husband whose slash is already incoming.

Her blades both sing as she blocks the attacks, springing apart she allows Re'zunuh to slide against her arm for the blood price and then darts in again, scoring a solid hit when she does. She's not quite agile enough to get out of the way of his follow-up and he grins, "Two." That's two more hits than anyone else who'd tried for kisses has ever gotten to the surprise of the onlookers and Nemo goes back onto the defensive. But then Isshin errs, sends lightning arcing out at her from the spear and it is so second nature that she deflects it right back to him - and he drops to his knees as the shock paralyses him. Nemo's eyebrows go up; she'd taught him how to ground lightning a month or so after Ashina had joined Vidas.

Still she’s not one to look a gifted opportunity and as fast as the lightning she moves forward, sheathing her swords. When his falls from numb and shaking fingers she catches it and levels it at his throat. "Solah," he says, noticing the way she’s shifted her weight to stand over his spear – Isshin appreciates that she distrusts him enough to do so even if the electricity running through him means he has no chance of recovery.  
"Why didn't you ground it?" she asks, lowly.  
He shrugs "I tried, but it's different here." Their conversation is in Vidaen, there are plenty straining to hear their words. "Let me," a wave of healing magic flows through him, settling the nerves and undoing any damage. Nemo moves back, offers her husband a hand up and a smile.

She switches back to the translator tongue and says "Still, you did get two hits in, so you may have two kisses." Isshin leans in; the first kiss he gives her is feather-light against the corner of her eye where the scar crosses its edge. Her eyes flutter closed as he claims the second, warm and soft - a closed mouthed kiss that all but drowns her in the feelings of love and desire that he holds. 

When he moves away she opens her eyes and her smile transforms into a grin - she sends back her love in a wave of warmth. He takes back his sword, sheathing it, and at his nod - Seiji, in a general's armour now, walks into the circle and takes his spear. Nemo tells Seiji that next time she’d better see him in the ring, before allowing Isshin to escort her out of the circle, her hand on his arm like it belongs there. There's a lot of noise, questions about the fight, about the weapon he was using and they answer most, ignoring any ones about their relationship.

Over the meal Isshin and Nemo are sitting next to each other, and she tells him "by the way, you owe me half of your winnings." He laughs and says something that makes her blush - Varric turns to Wolf who'd awoken and settled in to eat with them, "I'll give you ten sovereigns to translate that,"  
Nemo points at him and says flatly, "don't you dare. Sekiro."  
Her brat of a brother laughs and tells Varric "it was flirting. Very descriptive flirting."   
"Oh you brat. You're going to regret that come tomorrow, brother dear."  
"Am I?" he's grinning at her and part of Nemo rejoices in how far he's come, "I doubt it."  
"You will be meeting me at dawn so I can beat you into the ground. If you aren't there I will come and find you and drag you out regardless of your readiness."  
He shrugs, "still worth it."

Nemo sighs and finishes the last of her meal. Then she sighs again, "Varric, I can feel your questions burning through the bowl. Ask."  
"So you and Lord Ashina are? In a relationship?"  
"That reminds me," Isshin says, "for you," he pulls out a box and passes it over. Nemo opens it to reveal a gorgeous necklace, carved adamantine branches drip with elegant gold wisteria blossoms, and at its centre a teardrop clear stone hangs; when she brushes her finger over it she’s surrounded by the feeling of being held safe in her husband’s arms. 

"Oh… _salierath._ ” The gift of his presence, when she will be without him – she’s not believed in a god for a long time; has met one or two but maybe there’s Someone out there, who brought this man into her life – “it's lovely," she says reverently, lifting it out of the box with a smile.  
"Ehi helped design it, and told me that she’ll be the one to make our first anniversary jewellery."  
She smiles softly at that, "I'm glad she’s doing so well. Will you?"  
"Of course, my lady."  
As he moves so that he can put the necklace on, she smiles and answers the question Varric had asked "We are married." She doesn’t mention how long for. Only Bull seems to pick up on that though.  
"But you have different last names."  
She shrugs, "They're political - I am Nemo d'Vidas, the Lady of Vidas. My husband is Isshin Ashina, Lord of Ashina."

Isshin places a kiss to her hair before moving back to sit next to her as she continues, "As we are both the rulers of our lands it seemed foolish to change names." It wasn't the only reason - the other was unspoken between them, an understanding bought from time and shared confidence.  
"Wait, lord and lady? Rulers?"  
Nemo laughs, "Varric, lord and lady are how our titles directly translate into Common. They are not representative of our status."  
Dorian is the one to ask "And if you were to translate the status of your titles?" They exchange a look and it's Isshin who answers "I would be considered a King, and Nemo an Empress."

There's laughter at that, "sorry but I just can't see it." says Bull – the spy has watched Nemo closely and she’s... she’s a warrior and saarebas and he’s never met a noble who has drinking competitions with mercs. Isshin’s an unknown but he seems the same kind of way – a fighter and protector but not a politican or a noble. Nemo shrugs – they see what they wish to see, "then you should just forget all about it," she replies waving her hand in a genial motion that would be intimately familiar to those living in a galaxy far, far away and then they do - "Nemo you're terrifying and I love you." Isshin murmurs lowly. 

They're interrupted by Seiji and Yukiya coming over with wide grins and a flask "General!" they cry in unison.  
"My darlings," she replies and the fondness she has for them is bright in her tone, "what have you there?"  
"Bribery!" Seiji replies as he sits next to her, Yukiya stands behind him and agrees "Of the highest quality."  
"Well you know I don't accept bribes of anything but," she laughs at them. Isshin shakes his head and watches their interactions with an amused smile. Yukiya dangles the flask and she takes it from him, a drop of the liquid floats up and out, landing on her tongue. Her eyes go wide. "That's original Dragonspring sake." She is impressed, "How did you get your hands on this."

Seiji replies "A gamble that paid off in spades."  
Yukiya adds "And of course in exchange we would like a small thing."  
"A small thing," she says, even as she's summoning shot glasses, enough to share a small amount of sake with the gathered inner circle. "Such as?"  
"After." Yukiya says, watching as she pours.   
"Why is original Dragonspring a good bribe, Nemo?" asks Dorian  
"Because there's barely any of it left, and the new Dragonspring is nice but it's different. Sake is a drink for sharing," she declares and the filled glasses levitate to the others, there's one for both Seiji and Yukiya as well. Isshin notices that she'd not poured for him "Nemo! Dearest of my heart! You are going to share that with me?"

Her response in his language (only if you ask nicely) causes both her friends to blush scarlet and he moves, dropping to one knee in front of where she's sitting. The flood of words he murmurs too low to catch brings a smile to her face that’s all warm edges, "Alright, my darling." She pours him a glass, and then toasts to them all "health, hearth and happiness." It's good - of the inner circle present only Sera shrugs at the taste. Dorian and Solas both look enraptured. Nemo drains the rest of the flask easily.

"Yukiya, ask your favour." she tells him.  
"A song, my General I would ask for a song, to lift our hearts."  
"For that, this was an exceptional bribe.”  
Seiji laughs merrily, "it's because he wants you to do the Tengu of Ashina, and we know you won't do your verse unless you've had good sake."

Isshin perks up, while he's tangentially aware of such songs, they never seem to get sung around him. Nemo is grinning with fire-bright eyes, "for that, you're in luck, the bribe was just sufficient." She gets up, closes her eyes and then sets up a tapping beat of her hand against her leg. Once she's content with the rhythm - and it's been picked up by the two soldiers, and Wolf as well, she begins to sing. 

The song is a soldier’s song, full of innuendo and if it hadn’t been for the sake she'd never sing it in front of Isshin, but this is now and they're here and the warmth of the drink is golden in her veins, so she sings. Then she double times it, her diction doesn't slip to the cheers of the audience - by now it's more than just those originally around the campfire, her music and magic so entwined that her singing carries throughout the camp regardless. The final chorus is raucous - the voices of the other Ashina soldiers all joining in and she bows to rapturous applause, which becomes a beat - and she picks up on the cues, launching into another song, this one fierce and unapologetic. Then she hushes them, and with the wind for her only accompaniment sings one final song - one that is hauntingly beautiful.

_there's a peace in knowing_  
that you are always growing  
moving forward, unafraid 

_we must walk alone, together_  
by your side, standing forever  
moving forward, unafraid 

_we will endure all things_  
love through all things  
we are unbroken, we are strong 

_we will love, we will be enough  
together we walk on_

After the songs fade into the evening, she and Isshin take their leave and this time they find themselves a nice cozy tent in the Ashina section of their camp – Nemo sets up shielding, aural and visual both because it’s a tent, the walls are thin. Then she kneels down in front of Isshin and smiles at him, her eyes alight with all the joy she feels in his presence.

“It’s so good to have you here, love.”  
“How long has it been for you?”   
“About six months give or take.”  
He reaches out and pulls her close, “did you miss me?”  
“Yes.” Her reply is a whisper and her hands roam back and forth, the warmth of his body so close to hers has been so missed. “Isshin, I missed you so very much.” 

“Nemo,” her name is a sigh on his lips, and he cups the back of her head and kisses her the way he wanted to in front of everyone, languid and deeply. She kisses him back the same way, lets the fires of want burn brighter still. Nemo’s impatient enough that magic sees the both of them naked and the tent is warm because she wills it so. Her hands trace his body, mapping out familiar planes and angles, even as he does likewise. It is worship pure and simple and golden that sees them come together slow and gentle, Nemo’s weight blanketing Isshin. After the shimmering peak fades she wraps the blanket over them both with a word and allows herself fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning Nemo is up and dressed before even false dawn – Isshin asks to come along and Nemo agrees easily. As the first rays of dawn pierce the horizon she makes her way into the tent that the Hiratas still share – Kuro’s still sleeping but both Emma and Wolf are awake – she raises her eyebrows at them both and they follow her out to the space she’d cleared for practice. “Will you be joining our workout this morning Emma dear?” Isshin asks, he’s most of the way through his warm-ups, Emma replies in the affirmative even as Nemo begins her own stretches. “Then let’s do it fancy-like.” She tells them “Ladies against gentlemen, old against young and finally a free for all with stepped up weapons.”

They all agree and take their places at the four compass points, “first” calls Nemo and she and Emma move fast – getting back to back, she engages Wolf’s sword while Emma deflects Isshin’s. They fight fiercely – when Wolf Mikiri counters Nemo, she rolls with it instead of trying for the recovery. Emma whirls and only Wolf’s quick reflexes stop the hit from being nasty even as Nemo comes to her feet behind Emma and blocks Isshin’s Ichimonji with a smirk.

The sound of their steel clashing draws a crowd as they fight on; Nemo’s pushed Isshin back towards the side of the circle when she calls out “second,” and as one they turn together. Nemo’s more focused on beating Wolf – she’s managed a few good hits even as Isshin and Emma dodge each other’s fast crosses. She senses Emma’s intent and ducks – fade stepping away so that the two younger fighters nearly end up tangled.

Several members of the Inner Circle have joined the crowd now and Nemo judges the time – they’ll be moving off soon after breakfast so they have just enough to “Third! Step up!” There’s a pause like the moment before the storm breaks, breath and heartbeat sync then weapons flare – Nemo’s with lightning, Isshin’s with flame. Wolf’s changed his prosthetic tool from the mist-raven feathers to something else, either firecrackers or flamethrower Nemo thinks and Emma’s sword picks up the edge of a wind – the enchantment that she’d asked Nemo for when the older woman had offered.

A free for all, with four players becomes an intense game, there’s something wonderfully freeing and exciting about being so on your guard. Nemo’s lightning flicks out towards Emma who deflects it with wind and sword – the wind blast has the bonus benefit of knocking Isshin a little unsteady from where he was preparing to slash at her. Wolf’s firecrackers are loud pops of smoke and light – Nemo doesn’t let herself be shaken by them and moves through it, then has to jump over the flames that Isshin summoned behind the smoke. 

Emma’s the first one out – Nemo gets a tag on her friend’s arm, which she takes with good grace. Thus reduced to three they fight with abandon – fire and lightning swirl and rage and sparks fly from where their swords clash. Nemo catches the blades of both men on Kaedne and pushes leaping back as they stumble to give herself some space. They go at it for a moment and she takes a moment enjoys the sight, before moving back in, her slash nearly scoring the hit against Isshin’s flank but he’s swift enough to block her with a grin.

Wolf’s the one who takes Isshin out a few moments later, using his mist-raven ability to phase through a hit. Isshin salutes them both and goes to stand with Emma, as Nemo and Wolf circle. She tells him “you’re in for it now brother of mine.”  
He laughs and throws a bottle – oil splashes over her and even as she registers his intent, slamming up a shield over her face and skin he sets her on fire. Her top burns – the pants have the enchantments to prevent it, so Nemo laughs, shapes the fire around her like a tunic and then begins to use her full strength to beat Wolf into the ground. 

He’ll have bruises from where she’s refused to pull blows – and she’s got a small trickle of blood from a cut on her arm. But the way they fight – the last two left in the free for all is always to the yield rather to the first blood. The gold of dawn has given way to what looks to be a gloriously crisp morning when he finally gives in; her knee on his sternum may be helping that consideration along – they’d both lost their weapons and gone to hand-to-hand combat about ten minutes in. At his yield Nemo accepts it with a brush of her other hand gentle against his hair, gets to her feet and then helps him up. “Love you brat.” She says with a smile.  
“Love you too, sister mine.” He replies and they go together to find breakfast and help break up the camp.

Nemo wanders up and down the line of travellers, speaking reassurance, offering piggyback rides to the children – and following her example many of the squads who came with Isshin do the same. Gyobu has three younglings dangling from his spear as he balances it over his shoulder, Seiki and Yukiya have been adopted by two siblings who ride on their shoulders and urge Nemo’s former squadmates to race in the snow.

Emma and Wolf walk together – their low-voiced planning results in a vicious snowball fight that afternoon when they stop for the night. It’s frenetic and joyous and even the advisors join in – Nemo may have dumped snow down Cullen’s back to kickstart their participation but it’s worth it. For this moment they’re not a group of homeless refugees but a group of friends and family laughing together, unafraid of what the future holds.


	9. The Place where the Sky was Held Back

Solas had spoken to Kuro during their first walk, offering a destination and so they spend the next week following the elf’s directions to a keep hidden in the mountains. When they come upon it, shining in the afternoon light, Nemo is next to him and she speaks its true name under her breath. Solas is intrigued by that – he’s in truth fascinated by Nemo and worried in equal measure. He’s in fact reasonably certain that she knows who and what he is but will not ask. Not yet.

Despite the fact Skyhold has been abandoned for Ages there’s not much work to be done for the Inquisition to settle in. Nemo helps get the infirmary together, the Ashina and Videan folk make themselves useful according to their own skills and the advisors make Kuro the Inquisitor – Nemo makes a fair bit of money from that decision because people had been betting on them making her the Inquisitor instead – there’s precedent in some of the times she’s lived through this but Kuro is growing up fast and more than capable of living up to the position. 

There’s a lot to be done and they will divide and conquer to get it under control – Isshin and his men will go with the Chargers, including the Iron Bull and Blackwall to the Emprise de Leon; they will do their best to close down the red lyrium mines. Nemo borrows Dagna’s workshop and creates a tool – a miniature mirror gate that’s linked to Kuro’s mark that will enable them to close rifts without Kuro’s presence. She gives it to Isshin because she trusts him – on others asking about it Nemo replies that any more than one would potentially create instability in the mark and did they really want to be responsible for Kuro losing an arm? The advisors back down after that.

One night in the tavern before they leave, the conversation turns again to people's love-lives. It's amusing and good gossip. When Isshin comes to find Nemo she leans back into him "Concordance?" He suggests having overheard the tail end of her conversation with the Iron Bull.  
She smiles, as bright as the stars, "And this is why I love you," she replies, allowing him to take her hand and lead her outside to the empty practice area. A crowd gathers – Bull and the Chargers, other curious patrons from the tavern, even Solas turns up. Nemo and Isshin bow and in unison draw their blades, offering them to the other. Isshin’s sword should look too big in her hands – similarly Kaedne should seem like a toothpick but they draw apart and breathe in-and-out together.

They dance Concordance – at first slow and graceful, testing and flirting without words, the movements weave a spell of silence over the watchers – the crackle of the torches and the bell-tone of the strikes the only sounds. They speed up, faster and faster, still graceful, still fluid, still utterly in tune with each other. The watchers are a little in awe as the two of them blur with speed. They add in small flourishes and acrobatics, then break apart in one twisting motion fire and lightning spark along their blades and combine into a storm that clothes them both in flame and electricity.

When they end, each sword rests against the other’s neck, and well, a blind man could sense the love they radiate. The flames die, the swords return to their original owner and Nemo turns to the gathered crowd and bows – Isshin a half beat behind her. As they disperse, she moves next to Bull and he apologises, understanding that there’s no way he could give her that. She accepts and promises to buy him a round the following evening.

Nemo goes with Kuro, Sera, Varric and Dorian to the Emerald Graves. Solas also joins them; he and Nemo are quiet and mournful as they travel; the travails of the elves scar the fabric of the world around them. Again and again Solas wonders just what Nemo knows. Wolf and Emma are staying at Skyhold for a time   
(Nemo murmurs something about young love to Isshin before he leaves, “if the young ones want time, let them have it – you and I will wait.”  
“I would wait a thousand years for you _salierath._ Journey safe.”) When both groups return to Skyhold they are pleased with the success that they’ve had and decide to take some time off to recover.

Vivienne receives Kuro in the parlour she has claimed as her own and accepts the offered wyvern heart with gratitude. “You didn’t have to.”  
“I did. You asked.”  
“Would you and your parents like to come with me to meet Bastien? I think he would adore you.”  
“It would be a pleasure, Lady Vivienne.”  
Nemo waves off the small group who leave early the next morning, the four of them are deep in a magical theory discussion – Vivienne’s specialty is that of a Knight Enchanter and her barriers are second to none, even Nemo is jealous of how she shapes them to shatter into sharp edged shards when they can no longer hold.

Kuro writes to her as they travel; an echo to when she wrote to him, they make good time to the estate and fortunately the roads are quiet. At Skyhold Nemo busies herself with the infirmary and with teaching while at night she and those from Vidas and Ashina drink by the bonfires they set up outside the walls. Their songs echo and often draw others from their places. All are welcomed at their fires, and those who visit more than once find themselves bringing food and drink, or offering their own songs.

Duke Bastien recovers with the help of the potion – and Kuro does indeed get on well with him. The spell Nemo had provided did the trick – kept the heart fresh as though it had only just beat its last. (And if she had twisted a little of her own power to ensure it, well neither she nor Kuro are telling.)  
Vivienne takes the Hiratas out with the recovered Bastien for a day trip full of shopping and advice on how to continue to improve on Kuro’s already formidable political skills. She and Emma strike up a fast friendship and both despair a little over the fashion sensibilities of their men. They return to Skyhold with lighter purses and freer hearts.

Kuro has grown on Solas – the young boy is a scholar at heart and loves listening to his tales of lore and asks intelligent questions both in the Fade and in reality. He’s drinking tea – grimacing at its flavour when Kuro comes in, “Solas? Is something wrong?”  
He explains about how he’d been dreaming that his friend was in trouble – and no sooner does Kuro hear that then he calls out for Nemo. 

She races in, as if she’s sliding on ice, coming to a neat stop before Solas’ desk. “What’s the matter Kuro?”  
“Solas’ friend is in trouble. We need to go help!”  
“Alright.” He’s blown away by the easy agreement and tells Nemo that they’ll need to head to the Exalted Plains. Outside the castle a storm is gathering, rolling over the mountains down towards the west  
Solas looks up as Isshin stops in the doorway, “I’ve made Kuro’s excuses to the advisors for today and have packed.” Just like that – no arguments, nothing but his word and the four of them are walking out the door of Skyhold. Solas is still a little lost in wondering, when he makes for the stables, he’s tugged away by Kuro “That will take too long, trust us.”  
“Alright.”   
They go in a group outside the wall and Isshin pulls Kuro up, balancing him with one arm as his other wraps around his wife’s waist. Nemo’s eyes are on the stormclouds – the rain is beginning to fall around them and she offers her hand to Solas “Take my hand, and hold on.” 

He does so, and she raises the other. Lightning strikes them and then they’re flying – electricity roaring around them as Nemo uses her power to send them west and a little south following the storm front. “Solas,” she says and he’s not sure how he hears her – in all his years he’s never experienced something like this. “When we get to the plains will you be able to find your friend?”  
“I should be able to, yes.”  
“Good. Let me know – I’ll try and drop us within a few minutes walking distance.” They’re covering ground fast – Nemo’s also ensuring that the excitement of riding the lightning isn’t affecting anyone but her. They’ll need to be at their best.

They drop down after about half an hour of riding along the storm-front. Once back on solid ground, they come across the mages who beg for help and Solas nearly kills them but Kuro raises a hand and says “If your friend does not survive this, you may do as you will. For now leave them.”   
When the mages look to argue/continue saying useless things, Nemo traps them in a shield bubble and puts an aural one on the outside so they can’t be heard.  
Solas is looking at the pride demon in despair, “Wisdom,” he murmurs her name. Isshin is the one who asks “What can we do Solas? You are an expert in magic, can we help?”  
He straightens “the bindings! They ordered her to kill, it twisted her nature. If we break the bindings…”

“No more conflict.” Kuro sees the potential instantly and Solas nods.  
Nemo’s watching the demon rage with something distant in her gaze, “I’ll play distraction. Kuro go with Solas to break the bindings – Isshin take the other side and work around to meet them.” They nod in assent though none are super pleased about Nemo’s playing bait. As they run Nemo strides forward and lightning sparks in her hands – the demon catches sight of her and the two lightning bolts collide – through that connection, even though it aches because she couldn’t fully ground it to be able to make the contact, Nemo begins to speak – tells stories of her hard won wisdom, the truths she’s found over the years. 

As she does she gathers up all the parts of Wisdom that hide within Pride – and she heals them into a whole, one that will not be corrupted by her doing so. The spirit’s caught by Nemo’s mourning for all the times she had not been enough to save them – it intrigues them, and gives them a point of focus that is not destruction or madness. The last binding breaks and suddenly the demon vanishes and Wisdom remains. Nemo is dragged forward into the circle by the healing connection and she’s bleeding but this is life to magic well spent. Solas and Wisdom have a low conversation that the other three don’t listen to and then Kuro offers to open a way home for the spirit. Nemo suggests that perhaps she would be more comfortable in the Fade by Skyhold, and Kuro backs her up – would love her to visit him at night.

Wisdom returns to the Fade and promises to think on changing location. Solas is grateful, and Kuro passes judgement on the mages – it’s a fair one that Nemo carries out for him; they forget all knowledge of summoning spirits and the books they have on the topic burn. Pleased with how things have turned out, Solas looks over at Nemo who is once again gazing at the storm “If we go now, we’ll be able to ride the lightning back. But it needs to be now.”

This time Solas doesn’t hesitate to take her offered hand, and the four of them make it back to Skyhold just as the midday meal is finishing. He thanks them, sincerely, and Kuro tells him it’s what friends do. Nemo nods in agreement and then addresses her boy, “Kuro, please let the advisors know that Isshin and I will be unavailable this afternoon and that you’ve returned.”  
“Sure thing Nemo.” He races off in the direction of the library stairs, heading for Leliana. Nemo turns to Solas as Isshin wraps an arm around her waist “I’m glad we were able to help your friend, Solas. Have a good afternoon.”  
“I will. And thank you both again.”

He watches them go – and is bemused by the fact that they’ve walked all of three steps before Isshin swings Nemo up into his arms. Perhaps riding the lightning has some odd effects on humans he thinks as he returns to his rotunda, with a sudden desire to work on the murals he’s been painting. That evening, Nemo asks Kuro as she carries him back to his rooms after a night at the fires whether he’d be okay with her subverting Blackwall’s quest – it would save them all a lot of heartache especially as she’s noticed he and Josephine have grown close. Kuro’s fond of the diplomat and would see her happy. 

On his go ahead she travels alone to Val Royeaux, pays the hefty fines to get Thom Rainer’s status changed to “Recruited to the Wardens” and all that entails. She also sends a voice message via her crystal to a dear friend of hers, one with the connections to get her what's needed for an official Joining. When Nemo returns to Skyhold it’s easy enough to get Blackwall to walk with her. On the wall where the wind hides their speaking from all prying ears she explains the truth to him and offers him the Joining. He accepts and he survives.


	10. Hearts of Iron, Eyes of Gold

Blackwall’s foolishness now counteracted by Nemo and Kuro’s actions gives them time to focus on other things – namely the upcoming Halamshiral event, wherein the advisors hoped that Kuro and the Inquisition would be able to change the fate of Orlais and deal Corypheus a blow. Nemo had told Josie that she and Isshin would be in attendance at the Winter Palace regardless of their lack of invite and that she should let the person in charge know that to snub the king of Ashina and the empress of Vidas would be a very foolish decision. 

Josie may have had a minor fit over the actual titles of the two of them, but Nemo calms her with the ease of long practice. “To us titles are not as important as the respect we have from our peoples. And thus we never bothered telling you all – there’s no need to change anything about how we’re treated. It will be helpful for this.”  
“And if they want a full list of titles to introduce you by?”  
“His Majesty, Isshin Ashina the Sword-Saint, King of Ashina.” Nemo replies on Isshin’s behalf, and then takes a deep breath. “My full titles would see half the court asleep before they were through. They may introduce me as Lady Nemo d’Vidas, the Storm-Blooded, thrice Empress, a Shade of the Suns.”

Though they’d journeyed with the Inquisition, Nemo and Isshin were staying at a separate location in Halamshiral – a high class inn that had given them a huge suite of rooms to themselves. There was a knock at the door when both of them were about to start preparing - Isshin answered it as Nemo was still bathing.  
"Solas-domo," he said in surprise "what brings you here - come in, come in, can I get you something to drink? Nemo has a lovely blend of vanilla and honey tea that you might find palatable"  
"Thankyou Lord Isshin,” he replied granting back respect for respect. “I came to offer a gift to your wife. If you were putting on tea anyway I would accept a cup."

He took a seat and watched as Isshin prepared the tea for three of them. As he was pouring it into the delicate ceramics, Nemo joined them wearing a wrap as she was still undecided on her outfit. "Solas, my friend,” she greets him with a smile, “what brings you here?"  
"A gift," he replies and slides a largish flat wooden box over to her. She opens it and the men watch as her expression changes from curiosity to utter shock - "What is it, love?" Isshin asks as he watches her fingers lightly hover over the palette of colours in the box. "These are shimmer inks, from the Elvhen empire - I would have thought they were lost in the fall?" Her question is directed at Solas – they’ve been dancing around the knowledge that both of them know since rescuing Wisdom. But she has the feeling that’s about to change.  
"Some remained in one of the temples that no-one ever found. I knew of its location and visited not long ago." He replies, and then makes the formal offer in Elvish.

She sucks in a breath, and then decides that she’ll risk the truth. "Solas. Isshin. May I tell you about the last time I wore the shimmer ink?"  
They nod, Isshin in curiosity, Solas in acceptance. "In a different Elvhenan to the one that once existed here I had been transported there by the ruler of the Empire next to Vidas – through time and space to a different universe. Due to certain circumstances I took on Sylaise’s mantle through a little deceit in the hopes of creating a better future. After some time had passed Falon’Din forced me to kill my lover. Then I killed him and started off the rebellion that I and others had been planning early. Fen’Harel who was one of the other conspirators offered his fortress as a refuge. 

My son and I were some of those who went there to make a central command. The war raged and after a rather nasty battle with Mythal’s forces we decided to hold a celebration. All of us wore shimmer ink to celebrate that the only patterns we bore were those we chose. My son painted my face and I, his. It was the last night we would spend together. He was killed in an ambush - he and some others had gotten reports that a group of Anduril’s hunters wished to defect. But it was a trap and he never returned. Regardless of the occasion, I never wore shimmer ink again.” She looks up at Solas, and decides to add “Not in millennia. Perhaps it’s time to do so.”  
“What was his name?” Isshin asks gently, even as Solas wrestles with the understanding that Nemo’s always known who he is, that she’s at least as old as he is and decides that it doesn’t matter – that her actions have shown her intent.   
“Creativity,” she says in Elvish. “He was the son borne of my soul.” Solas nods and translates for Isshin to allow Nemo a moment to gather herself.

“I accept your offer, Solas,” she says after that moment’s passed. “Allow me to dress in order that you may better see the canvas you have.” The words are formal, and traditional. He stands and bows to her. Once she’s left the room, he turns to Isshin who is topping their cups up with brandy. Solas takes his and sips – the alcohol makes the tea even more palatable. “I hope you do not mind that I have made this offer”  
Isshin smiles, “Nemo is her own person,” he replies, “and there was a second reason to her telling us that - she was showing that while this ceremony? Is an intimate thing, what you are offering is not a sexual thing. Besides I love her - she loves me and that won’t change for the rest of my days regardless of her actions – I meant my wedding vows.”  
Solas nods his understanding, “her love for you was clear from the first, Lord Isshin.” He adds “until you arrived, she’d never ever lost to someone who wanted kisses during the spars. I’d asked her about why and she said the last time someone could honestly beat her she’d married him. ”  
“Did you ever spar with her?”  
“Once. The experience was… enlightening.”

Nemo reappears in the outfit she’s chosen for the evening. The dress has a modified eastern collar, the trim is a blue-grey inch and a half wide embroidered with gold and silver. The trim goes over her shoulders and frames the open expanse of her back closing back over about the top of her hips. The rest of the dress is the deep blue of an evening sky darkening towards black at the bottom which flirts around her ankles. 

She wears the wisteria necklace Isshin had commissioned and her hair is swept up from the simple plait it had been in into a cleverly made braided crown that looks seconds away from coming undone - clear and blue gems glitter within it. A tiara rests on her hair - the fine wires shaped into elegant swirls and stones glimmer throughout in every shade of blue from near white to as dark as night. 

Her earrings by contrast are relatively simple clear teardrops held by silver chains. She wears nothing on her hands - no rings or bracelets. The sleeves of the dress flare around her elbows with an elegant drape. Isshin stands and kisses her gently "have fun," as he vanishes into their room. Solas has summoned a seat and mirror and she sits down on it and murmurs, “Thank you for this, Solas.”

“You know that I’m Fen’Harel, why do you not call me by title?”  
“Because Solas was first. He was an artist; a spirit-born elf with Mythal’s marking who rose to become an Evanuris in his own right. Solas was the first who had ever done my shimmer ink as my son was the last.” He bows to her again, and an understanding passes between them. Her eyes close and he begins to create - a phoenix in blue and purple flames highlighted with a touch of gold and orange takes shape over her face, its wings become the mask over her eyes and its tail weaves down over her throat as if it were launching itself from the wisteria into flight.

He moves behind her - and he knows she hates having those she does not trust at her back, but she makes no sound no word of discomfort. He chooses to pattern her skin with stylised words that look like a rolling storm full of bright lightning – if anyone could read them they tell of how she had saved wisdom, how she rode lightning, how she was a storm-blooded mage. When he is done he uses the traditional words and she opens her eyes her magic accepts what he's done and layers a shield that means that as long as she wishes it, the work will not smudge or be able to be ruined. She offers for him in turn, the patterning over his eyes and forehead speak of red eyes and sharp teeth but it’s not fearsome rather she too shapes words into the mask - hope and defender and pride. 

It’s beautiful work and Isshin tells them so, having reappeared dressed in full robes that are the inverse in colour to Nemo’s gown - the trim and wide belt are night-blue but the majority is the pale blue grey of a winter’s sky. It's heavily embroidered and he wears the circlet she'd made him - looks every inch the king he is. And Solas smiles, then offers this man who had helped him save Wisdom, who addressed him as an equal a mask as well. He notices Nemo’s surprise and pleasure – Isshin too seems pleased and accepts.

For him Solas creates a feather-mask that turns the scar over his eye into its shaft and curls out and around over his forehead and other eye. He chose peacock blue with silvery accents for the colours and Nemo thinks it looks stunning. She provides the magic for both men to keep their own ink safe. Solas takes his leave shortly after to rejoin the inquisition’s party.

Nemo and Isshin arrive before the Inquisition group – and their official announcement causes a massive stir; the two of them together are regal and uncowed by the grand hall. What Thrice-Empress could mean is the source of most of the whispers. They bow in unison – Videan style, which also causes a large amount of scandalous gasps for Videans incline their head to no-one; always keep the eyes on the face of the friend or the foe whom they greet. Still Celene is gracious enough, the couple take to the dancefloor and after one dance that reveals nothing and everything about them they split up and begin to gather information to feed to the Inquisition when they arrive.

Nemo is conversing with a group of younger ladies – fashion the topic of choice when the Inquisition are announced. The party is larger – all three advisors have come with Kuro, though Cullen looks like he’d rather be anywhere else. Also with them are Cassandra, Varric and Solas – Dorian and the Iron Bull had come part of the way before splitting off to investigate some problems in the area. 

Kuro is introduced alongside both his parents – all three are dressed in the robes typical to Ashina – Nemo knows that the fabric though is Videan; one woven with spells and arcane chemistry to protect against up to medium level spells, the fine woven silk needed no extra magic to provide an excellent barrier to steel – just a little to protect against piercing weapons. The trick to steel-silks was taught to her long ago the one time she’d ended up adopted by Mandalorians. She’d brought the technique back to her friends – Bernard had dedicated quite some time to research. They were able to modify the technique further, giving it a Vidaen spin; the fabric would take dye relatively easily, and had a smooth sheen to it that masked the sheer protective capability found within its fibres.

Emma was in her favoured purples with a trailing formal overrobe of deep green embroidered with silver hydrangeas that floated behind her. Hairpins glinted in the light – little clusters of amethysts that hid blades much as Nemo’s set did. Wolf’s outfit was a black on black design with hints of that same deep forest green when he moved – an iridescence like that found in birds. His prosthetic drew a lot of attention – Nemo had mentioned that if he wanted – and only if he wanted she’d make a cover for it that would pass as a glove, she had been unsurprised when he turned her down. Kuro wore brown and gold – the robes Nemo had made for his parents wedding. The gold patterns were ever shifting circles that she’d embedded her own magic into and tonight Nemo was relived beyond measure that he wore it. The rest of the Inquisition wore a version of the costume Nemo was familiar with – the red was darker closer to garnet than the bright-ruby and the blue she’d provided them with herself, dyed with lapis from Ashina. Having done the pretty with the Empress the party began in earnest.

Nemo found Leliana and casually passed her all the gossip she’d been collecting, trusting the Spymaster to know what was important. Music played, servants passed glasses of wines – the quality of which Nemo improved for the two flutes she grabbed. Heading up to the mezzanine she spied her quarry.  
“Drink, Solas?”  
“Thank you.” He took the glass and they sipped champagne as the dancing swirled beneath them. Nemo half turned away and spoke softly, though he caught every word. “There’s an opportunity here for the fate of Orlais to be decided in a manner that benefits you. Once we are victorious all of us from Ashina will return home. Kuro will come find you and ask for advice. Tell him whichever option suits you the most.”  
Solas’ eyes have gone wide in shock. “Why?”

She shakes her head, “I need to get back to the dancing.” He grabs her hand, and immediately lets her go as electricity stings into him. “Please. Lady Nemo, why?”  
Her eyes when she looks back at him are ancient and her voice sounds inside his mind rather than out loud _“The Veil is failing. You’ve the best chance of pulling it down safely. Whether that means safely for your people, for all the elves or for all – that is a decision that only you can make.”_ Leaving the stunned elf behind her Nemo heads back down to join the dancers. Kuro isn’t present in the room – nor is Wolf. She suspects that they are doing the preliminary investigations. Her own power reaches down and out placing shields around the servants and marking the Harlequins already present so that she will be able to halt them if they attack. 

The aftermath is this: no servants die, protected as they are by Nemo’s silent shields. Empress Celene, Gaspard and Briala ally into a truce that will last barely long enough for the Inquisition to finish its business. And to close out the night Nemo grabs Isshin, and all three Hiratas and they go out onto the balcony and they dance, one of the ones they first learned when Vidas and Ashina joined – and Nemo knows, shares that knowledge with the others – that at their bonfires throughout the lands all of their people are up and dancing the same steps. Together even though they are apart; free to choose.

On their return to the hotel Nemo and Isshin are caught up entirely in each other. The shimmer inks do not mar, do not transfer to sheets but glimmer in the soft candlelight that flickers their shadows against the wall. It’s a beautiful night; the pleasure of it nearly drowns Nemo’s sorrow but after her husband is fast sleeping, she gets up and washes away the inks. And if she cries for her lost child, that is between her and the hot water that never runs out nor varies much in temperature. She wonders what Solas will do – the triumvirate an interesting choice; Kuro having confirmed that he consulted all his friends for advice and that they were unanimous. It seems likely that he still considers every shem to not be worth saving regardless of their ear shape and that Briala has little of his confidence.


	11. All Things Change

They return to find a request for an alliance. From the Qun. And while Nemo would ignore it, Kuro decides that they should investigate – helped in the decision by the Iron Bull’s insistence. So to the Storm Coast they return, with the Chargers alongside them. Standing on the hilltop, watching the game play out, Nemo knows that Kuro won't make that decision for him. She knows it. And so she waits to see what it is that the Iron Bull decides. He doesn’t call the retreat and Kuro turns to Nemo and tells her "Go. Save them."  
"Yes." Lightning strikes once and she's on the hill fighting alongside the chargers near instantly. 

“This is a lot of enemies,” Krem says as they fight back to back working to clear themselves space to regroup.   
“It was a trap. They don’t expect you to hold this hill.” Nemo replies.   
“What?” She feels bad for the young man, sends a fireball to incinerate the swordsman that was moments away from killing Grim and then continues, “Bull had the choice; the Qun or you. If he'd chosen to sound the retreat he would have been made Tal-Vashoth.”

She feels his grief as he finds the truth she implied and tells him firmly, “You will not die. His choice doesn’t matter; my lord chose otherwise.”  
“No. We won't die. Not today.” He replies and his strikes take on new strength, channeling the pain into fuel for the fight - a way of dealing with grief that Nemo understands.   
Nemo unleashes her magic; healing shields envelop the Chargers even as lightning and fire roar around her, sent out in quick bursts to provide assistance to the ones who are struggling. And then she draws Re’zunuh and beneath the song of her mortal blade the lives of their enemies end. She knows Wolf wishes to be with them, that he’d made friends with the chargers but he waits and watches and prays as they fight on.

When it’s done they are covered in blood and gore and mud but they are alive. Nemo summons rain to clean them up a little and the tired frustrated group fade into the trees to return to the camp. As Krem goes to leave Nemo tells him, “Know that what I say now I say on behalf of Kuro. He values you and your company greatly. If you wish to stay, we will accommodate what the Chargers need to be comfortable to continue working with us – whether that’s long missions away or anything else we can do. If you wish to leave we'll organise a hazard pay bonus for this mission and give you letters of recommendation. Take your time, think about it, talk it over and then let us know. I’m going to go help Kuro deal with the fall out but I’ll see you back at camp.”

A twist of her hand modifies the illusion over her scars revealing the dotted lines around her mouth and on her eyelids. Lightning crackles in her hair when she returns to the hill where Gatt is yelling about the alliance. Hissrad, Bull, looks tired and perhaps a little relieved that they survived but Nemo has no time for him.  
“Lord Kuro.” Silence falls over the gathered group at her presence.  
“Lady Nemo,” he says catching her cue for formality. Dear child, he's always been good at nuance and politics. She bows a little and tells him “I would recommend against an alliance with the Qun. However I am biased. Will you hear my tale and then judge for yourself how to proceed?”  
“I will.”   
She explains to the growing horror of most of her companions how she'd been up north hunting down a slaver ring when she'd come across a group of Qunari.

“Vashoth mercenaries, or so I thought. We realised we were after the same group and decided to join forces as their scouts had found that the slavers were greater in number than either of us had expected. They were a tough bunch and several of the Qunari took serious injuries in the fight. I offered to heal them and did so - it drained me massively so I accepted their offer of food and shelter for the night.” She takes a breath, feels the phantom pull of the stitches as her scars itch. “I woke up in chains with my lips and eyes sewn shut and the bitter taste of magebane on my tongue. The leader of the group pontificated for a while about how this was necessary and how after re-education I would do so much good serving the Qun.”

“When he left me alone after that, well I’ve always worried about capture so I’d over the years built up quite a tolerance for magebane and it wore off shortly after he’d left.   
With it out of my system, I summoned my fire, melted the manacles from my hands and then used one of the knives they’d not found to cut the threads loose. Plucking the thread out from my eyelids was one of the most painful things I've had to do. Once I was done I summoned my blades…”   
“And killed them all to escape,” Gatt’s voice was bitter when he interrupted. Nemo frowned at that, “No. I simply left - after explaining to the other rescued slaves their choices, anyone who didn’t want to join the Qun came with me. The others remained.”

“Saarebas.” Gatt spits at her feet.

She ignores him; her attention is on Kuro, at his request she kneels so that he can run gentle fingers over the scarring by her lips. She can feel his sorrow and his determination that she not be hurt like that again. “It happened long before you were born, Kuro-venyi. Do not shoulder any blame for this.”   
“I do not think this Inquisition will ally with the Qun.” He says, as she stands again – and she’s so proud of him, “People are not things.”  
“And if the Qun chooses to fight against you?” Gatt snarls.  
It’s Nemo who answers the threat, “Then I will go to war with the Qun. And I will see its Islands sunk beneath the ocean.” Gatt turns to Bull and they have an intense conversation in Qunlat where he tells Hissrad that he'd better keep a close eye on that crazy saarebas.”

“This saarebas speaks Qunlat,” she says, her smile all teeth when they look at her in shock. There’s a flashing anger in the group as Kuro tells Bull that he may stay with the Inquisition as long as it suits his masters. Gatt refuses to return to Skyhold with them, and goes off to meet the dreadnought. They return to the camp a tired and hurting group. Bull knows he needs to repair the relationship between him and Kuro so that he’s not frozen out of information, but the boy doesn’t stay up long and only speaks to Wolf and Nemo - even his other companions are ignored. 

Wolf shares a tent with his master and tells him that he'll keep watch. Nemo approaches the fire where the Chargers are sitting, in the time it took the main group to return they had made a new camp slightly separate. She heals the injuries, and doesn’t offer useless words – accepts the quietly murmured thanks; they all know that if not for her they would have died on that lonely hill. Krem sits beside her, she pours him a drink, “We’ve made a decision.”  
“And what have the Chargers decided?”  
“We’d like to work for you. Or for Lord Kuro – or both. Because it wasn’t the Inquisition who sent you to save us.”

Nemo’s a little taken aback but also quietly pleased, “To work for one of us is to work for the other. You know that we intend to return to Vidas and Ashina as soon as Corypheus is defeated? Until that time we’ll work out a contract.   
I’ll be the one who supplies the funds however Kuro will still be the source of your missions, if that’s acceptable.”  
“Until such time as you leave for your home we’d be pleased to fight for you.” Krem goes on to detail the contract terms under the Inquisition which include hazard pay and medical treatment as well as the option of eating in the mess and a discount on armour and weaponry.

Nemo nods, then suggests an increase per member of the Chargers of 10 sovereigns a day, and also a doubling of the hazard pay for this mission in acknowledgement of the sheer fucked up nature of being set up to die because your (former) boss was a Qunari loyal to the Qun. She also tells them to come to her people if they need smith-skills for repair because her people won’t charge them for it. They shake hands on the deal and Nemo resigns herself to dealing with Josephine over this.

Josephine is actually pretty okay with the way things ended up – the sweets Nemo brought to their tea where they discuss it help. After their tea Nemo gives Kuro a lift to Leliana’s windowsill – quite literally she walks them up the side of the tower and in, much to the delight of her young friend. Leliana raises an eyebrow at their presence – and a second when Nemo waves her hand creating powerful silencing wards. “I presume it did not go well then?”  
“The Inquisition will not ally with the Qun,” Kuro replies, “Their methods seem… distasteful. The Iron Bull, Hissrad, is still working for them though.”  
Nemo nods and quietly adds “Lord Kuro and I have taken on the contract for the Chargers. Krem is now their leader. We’ve made Josephine aware.”  
“Will there be retribution from the Qun?”  
“If there is they will receive one final warning.” Nemo’s voice is chill as the midnight wind.  
“And then?”

“And then I will go to war with the Qun and its followers and drown its islands beneath the waves.” The words echo a little with power and promise both.  
“Let us hope it does not come to that.” Leliana says then, though Nemo feels her appreciation for the fierceness.  
Kuro asks “Leliana, do you know of any long investigative missions? I think the Chargers will do better with some space and would like to at least be able to present Krem with some options for what they can do.”   
The Spymaster thinks for a moment “I was hoping to send a team out to the Hissing Wastes mostly for reconnaissance but also we’ve had reports about some potential artefacts out that way. Perhaps speak with Cullen as well? He’s in the war room and may have some other ideas.”  
“Thanks Leliana,” Kuro says brightly, and runs off to in the direction of the war room. Nemo waits behind until the Inquisitor is out of the scope of her spell.

“What do we do about Hissrad?” Nemo asks quietly. “I would be very wary of what he can access. And what he can find out – the man’s an efficient spy.”  
“I know. Believe me, I know – his reports were always just too perfect.”  
“He had other drops at Haven, presumably he has them here however I’ve not found them.”  
“A few of mine did. I told them to ignore it – information is going to get out regardless.”  
“True enough. He’ll choose the Qun again though over the Inquisition.”

“We’ll be ready for it when it happens. I’ve got a few agents who wouldn’t mind keeping a closer eye on him.”  
“That’s good. I’m going to go speak to Dorian in private about some of this. They were becoming close.”  
“Alright. Was there anything else Nemo?”  
“Not right now,” she smiles warmly “take care Leliana.”  
“You too. Next time, use the door.”

Nemo’s laughter trails behind her as the ward shimmers out of sight. Leliana turns back to her desk with a small smile, one that grows bigger at the sight of the sweets Nemo had left there while they were talking. Ravens leave the tower as the Spymaster sets about her work. A floor down and Nemo is hailing Dorian quietly. “My lady,” he bows gracefully, “what can I do for you?”  
“Walk with me out on the walls,” she replies linking her arm through his.  
“Your husband is still away?”  
“Due back this evening I believe, it will be good to have him returned.”  
They walk out together onto the walls and wander along the ancient stone. Nemo can hear the song it sings beneath their feet. 

He tilts his head as they walk in silence, “Are you manipulating the weather? It doesn’t feel so cold up here.”  
“Not the weather, just a variation of shielding that’s for maintaining optimal temperature.”  
“That’s incredible. Will you teach me?”  
She looks at his – it’s not an aura but more of a wellspring, the lines of magic he carries – and nods “I will. You’ve a bit of a knack for fire along with your necromancy?”  
“Indeed. But you wished to speak with me and here I am being distracted by magic.”

“It’s fine… You remember that future? The one only Kuro and you and I saw?”  
“Yes.”  
“Would you believe me if I said that was not the only future that I have experienced?” Her face is grave, and everything about her screams that she is being honest.   
“Were we always friends in these futures?”  
“The best.” She smiles at him, “You’ve always been a friend to me.”  
“Then tell me what you think it is I need to hear. I’m listening.”  
Nemo takes a deep breath and tells him about the Iron Bull and the choices Hissrad would make. “I don’t want you to have to put your staff through a lover’s heart.”

He nods, and she wraps comfort around him as best she can. “You’ll find someone Dorian. Maybe it might even be him – but please, please wait to try for anything until he’s chosen to leave the Qun behind. Because otherwise it will come first. Over the Inquisition, over the Chargers, and over you.”  
“Thank you, Nemo for telling me.” She reaches an arm out, offering a hug and the younger man leans into it. “I mean it.”  
“I wish I could have told you happier things.”  
“Honesty is the best policy. Also there are other fish in the sea – quite a few of those who came with your husband are very handsome.”  
“You’re always welcome at Videan and Ashina fires. We’re a friendly bunch.” 

They linger on the battlements for a while, conversing on various things – including how to perform the temperature manipulation shielding. As they chat, Nemo watches the grounds and sees Kuro appear – her young friend has shot up in the time they’ve been in Thedas. The burdens of the Inquisition rest more easily on his shoulders. He makes his way over to the Chargers and Nemo winds a breeze around her fingers to listen in even as she debates magical theory with Dorian.

Kuro is hailed by the Chargers with friendly smiles and waves. He bows back to them, and then asks to speak with Krem. "What can we do for you, Lord Kuro?" He asks, leaning on his hammer and watching the others practice. "Would you and the Chargers be willing to go out to the Hissing Wastes - Leliana needs someone out there to scout the location and to locate some artefacts, if you can. He holds out a map "this has the best guesses as to where the artefacts might be. Isshin, Lord Ashina that is, has offered a squad of the soldiers who came with him to accompany you as well, if you wish for them. There might be a dragon - if you see one and engage there'll be a bonus that Nemo will work out with you on your return."

"That all sounds very reasonable. You're good at this."  
Kuro smiles, bright and happy "Thank you. When will you leave?"  
"Tomorrow just after breakfast and if you would be so kind to let Lord Ashina know we'd welcome any assistance."  
"Of course!"  
"And you should let the Lady Nemo know that she's really not subtle."  
Kuro looks confused and Nemo raises an eyebrow, turns to Dorian and the two mages jump down and walk over to them. "I can be subtle when I choose to be." She tells Krem, "You choose to look and that will see you prosper." Dorian is roped into the Charger's practice much to Nemo's amusement. "You should join us," Krem offers to both of them. Kuro tilts his head "Dodging practice?"  
"Exactly that - we've noticed you prefer to not fight. That means you need to be able to run."   
"I have a meeting with Emma in about half an hour," Nemo replies "but until then I'll stay."

She flows into the melee with a graceful motion, her staff suddenly in her hand. They laugh and fight and ignore the lingering presence of the Iron Bull who is watching them from the pub. Nemo wonders to herself as she easily counters twin fireballs from Dorian and Dalish if he'll find himself before it's too late. Then she shrugs, moving out of the fight as easily as she'd become part of it, Nemo heads back up to where Emma runs the infirmary; and does a bloody good job of it as well. They converse about new ideas for improving the lives of some of the long-term residents of the infirmary (Head wounds are a bitch).

That evening most of the Inner Circle is at the pub relaxing, the Chargers are down at the Videan/Ashina fires with Dorian enjoying the company there. Isshin announces his team's return by grabbing Nemo's drink and finishing it. "Isshin," she drawls out his name in disapproval. "For that - you should get us all the next round." He laughs, places the empty mug back on the table and makes his way to the bar. By this time the regular drinks of the group are well known to them all so he's back shortly after with everyone's preferred beverage.

They play cards, tell tall tales and then (of all people Nemo hadn't expected it to be Cassandra who suggests it) begin to play Never Have I Ever – Nemo’s opening gambit “Never have I ever used a shield,” gains her a lot of questions. She shrugs “I’ve always preferred blades to shields.” The drinking continues and the questions take a turn towards the personal. Nemo’s glad she’s able to filter the alcohol because there’s not a lot she hasn’t done in her long years.

Next morning while many are nursing hangovers Kuro gets a missive from Hawke and Alistair who have sent word asking for a group to go to the Western Approach; that something is going down out there. After everything they’ve been through they decide to take a little down time before heading out, the fall-out from the Winter Palace has cleared and ended mostly in the Inquisitions favour.

Kuro is having sword lessons with his parents as Nemo and Isshin spar when they’re approached by Varric who has a lady-dwarf with him. He introduces Bianca to Kuro, notices the others listening in but they don’t interrupt as she gives up the information she has about the red lyrium. Kuro looks over and asks Nemo “Would it be feasible to check this out before we go to the Western Approach?” He knows that she’s a better sense of the time and distances involved.   
At her nod he turns back to Bianca and Varric “We’ll leave tomorrow. Will you travel with us?” He asks courteously of Bianca, “No – I’ll make a headstart today and meet you at the mine.”  
“Very well Lady Bianca.” 

It’s a lively group that sets out – Iron Bull, Dorian and Solas make up the members of the Inner Circle but the rest of the group is most of the Ashina/Videan contingent. Emma remained at Skyhold with a few others, all females – after a private talk with Nemo regarding the darkspawn and broodmothers. The travelling party know how to balance the tiredness of the travel with songs and stories around the fires. Sometimes there’s dancing as well, or cards. When they are drawing close to the Thaig, Nemo talks to the group about the risks in fighting darkspawn – that any injury that breaks skin must be seen to by herself as soon as possible, for the Blight will corrupt any living thing it can get its hands on and the only cure is the white fire she wields as Healer.

Varric complains about the elevator, and gets ribbed for it. It’s a smaller team who heads into the dark; the others will wait and rotate in if needed. There’s red lyrium around, its warped song scrapes along Nemo’s psyche – Varric’s sensitive to it as are the two mages but fortunately most of the party don’t seem to notice. What follows is a nightmare of dank air, darkspawn and fighting into close quarters. It’s two conflicting songs at a level most cannot hear as Nemo tries to purge the lyrium, to melt it and send it home to the bones of its body. She also keeps an eye on her companions – any risk of the blight is dealt with in haste with fire star-bright that only experience stops from being blinding. 

Fortunately her love and brother have been heavily involved in the teams clearing the other red lyrium mines so between them and the sheer strength of the others they clear the area with only one or two injuries which aren’t infected and so can wait for healing. As the dust of the battle settles, Kuro finds the key that Bianca needs. Nemo doesn’t have to say anything; Bianca’s reaction causes Wolf to melt into the shadows and Isshin to move to guard Kuro without a word spoken. Things go to hell in a handbasket, a phrase that makes Nemo smile wryly, thinking about a long ago show that no-one here would understand. Varric’s starting to suspect and eventually in the deep dark of the earth he confronts Bianca who admits to being the leak.

Nemo lifts her hands and spins power out “There’s no red lyrium left here now, we should go.” At the elevator Bianca spits vitriol at Kuro – cut off by the pressure of a silent blade pressing against her skin. Wolf glares at the dwarven lady, and asks Kuro if he could please slit her throat.  
Kuro looks at Varric, whose heartbreak is clear in his face, whose friendship was one of the abiding reasons Kuro was not completely a mess and tells his father to stand down. The ride up is awkward but the rest of the trip through the Western Approach is not. After the engagement with Corypheus’ forces sees them retreating towards Adamant Fortress the team head back to Skyhold. On the way Nemo encourages a competition of the most outlandish tall tales, that draws reluctant laughter and truer smiles out of the dwarven storyteller, well she’s a soft touch and all know it.

To be fair some of her tall tales are just things that happened. The world made all of water, the huge sea-leviathans that outsized even the largest of the dragons, the underwater caverns full of glowing plants and the way that deeper still underwater there was a river that flowed into a waterfall that led into a magma-realm where water met fire and electric eels played. Nemo was shouted down with laughter for that one, and she sighs remembering the burn of melon liqueur and the beauty of the translucent ghosts. Varric seems cheered and Nemo makes sure that the watches end up that he’s always with someone new to speak with. By the time they return the dwarf is nearly himself again.


	12. Tales of Secrets Past

They begin to plan the first and largest military engagement the Inquisition will have been part of on their return. Kuro asks Josephine to contact Orlais and see if their rulers will keep their word and supply support troops to march with them. She agrees and as she takes out her quill to begin drafting the letter she asks Kuro for a favour regarding a personal matter.

It turns out that while Nemo had helped her with the restoring of her family fortunes, the Montilyets were not yet satisfied and had in fact engaged her to a Lord of Antiva. She explains, a little sheepishly that she was in fact seeing someone else and wanted to try to have the contract annulled. Kuro smiles and asks what she needs from the Inquisition –as she has given so much in its service that it is only fair that she receives aid.

So a party set out – Blackwall, who has chosen to keep his name (and is pursuing Josephine in a courtly manner having been assured by Nemo that the modified Joining she had put him through would allow him this), Emma and Wolf – Nemo remains behind and in charge of the infirmary. Bull and Solas also join the party – Kuro plays chess with them on the road, and admires their skill at the game. It goes a long way to help Bull feel like he’s still being included though he’s aware that there’s a distance between him and Kuro that cannot be breached. 

(Kuro will never, has never tolerated the betrayal of oaths. He remembers Wolf choosing Owl, is ever grateful to his mum and Nemo for stopping that from lasting – and though he’s never told anyone, that day on the Storm Coast he felt that same helpless anger as someone turned away from those who truly cared for the life he had always known.)

Sera joins them for the first leg of the journey and then splits off to check up on her Red Jennies, promising to meet up with them again on their return. The solution to Josephine’s problem is simple, a duel is arranged, executed and Lord Otranto recuses the marriage on seeing that Blackwall and Josephine do care for each other truly. On the way back, about a day from Skyhold the group run into a dragon. Normally they’d just try to get out of sight and avoid the fight but the dragon seems intent on not giving them any choice. Her fireballs at least don’t seem to be stopping any time soon, so they decide to stand and fight. 

The dragon soars up and then launches into a dive, its golden scales glittering in the sunlight. She’s aiming to scatter the party – Solas’ frost shield protects them from the heat of her breath as she circles up with a roar of frustration. The sound is answered. A second dragon swoops in – in form more similar to a Vinsomer though the colouring is wrong, this dragon is a deep indigo-purple that shifts to a more violet underbelly and pale gold edges the veins of her wings. She’s bigger than the other high dragon and the two of them clash in mid-air. The group below watch, caught up in the fight as the two dragons try to rend each other apart – the purple one’s breath is electric, and the fire of the Fereldan Frostback seems to just roll off her scales.

The body of the slain dragon falls to the earth, and the purple dragon lands lightly next to it, in the next breath Kuro is running forward – much to the shock of all but his parents and he is swung up into the arms of Nemo who shifted out of her dragon form in order to catch him up. The scales form her armour as she crosses to greet the others. “What are you doing here Nemo?” Kuro asks curiously,  
“You are running late – I thought to reassure Leliana that you would soon be back so I decided to scout for you. And then it seemed like you could use some assistance.”  
Accompanied by the older woman the group make good time – impressively good time and only Solas notices the magic that Nemo is weaving around them, it’s a travel magic that is similar to one he taught the elves back in his days with the Rebellion.

That night the entire Inner Circle and the Advisors are having dinner together. One thing leads to another and then they are discussing what kind of demon is the worst to face. And for Nemo the answer is always Pride. She doesn’t explain why - let them think it’s because she's proud and thus the demon can push her buttons but in truth it’s because pride so often started out as wisdom. As self-reliance. As strength. And to see such things corrupted makes Nemo ache.

The consensus among many of the inner circle is that fear demons are the worst. Nemo shrugs she's faced the Nightmare that sometimes was once Glory enough times that it doesn’t faze her. Despair demons are another high on the list among the group but for Nemo that’s something she so intimately familiar with they can’t touch her – every day she lives with depths of grief and despair that no-one here would be able to understand, not even Solas.

Later, when they’re back in their room Isshin asks her about why she doesn't mind fear demons, why despair has no terror for her and she tilts her head, tells him she won’t talk about it but she can show him instead. She instructs him to close his eyes and pulls them into a memory.

It's not the death of compassion that they go to (nothing about that stirs fear and even though it was a sorrow-filled and despairing memory she knows that there was nothing to be done and that vengeance was swiftly given) but to a hillside where they see two people who could be siblings - a younger seeming Nemo is one of them, and his wife tells Isshin to watch. She looks out at the pair with aeons in her eyes. 

Memory-Nemo is saying to her golden eyed companion, “I have a bad feeling about this.” Her companion laughs, purple hair catching the afternoon light, “What are you worried for? Everything will work out fine.” 

When Isshin glances sideways, his Nemo has the same fond, disbelieving smile as her memory. She's proved right and Isshin watches as she faces off an army to defend the other man. He watches her fall and be taken into captivity. Nemo takes his arm and steps - the scene changes and when he sees her - the collar of thorns around her neck, it’s no wonder she doesn't wear jewellery that would be that close. Every time she moves her head she bleeds and the collar is attached to a leash the man on the throne occasionally jerks it digging the thorns deeper. She is wearing scraps of cloth and he can see dark bruises on her skin and burns unhealed on her arms. She does not scream or cry out in pain; her gaze is fixed on the man he'd seen with her who is being dragged to a rough wooden cross. 

His Nemo's arm is steady around his waist, "it’s past and done, love" she murmurs feeling him tremble. It doesn't help much, not when the Memory-Nemo begins to beg for her friend’s life, not when he sees the nails driven into the man's hands open wounds on her palms. It should have been a long death. But the memory Nemo is beating her hands on the ground - and with her blood she is summoning power. When she breaks free, for a moment there's a pause and then suddenly a raging inferno blossoms into an explosion that rocks all the onlookers back. When it fades, then there are only bones and smouldering ashes.

"Nemo," Isshin says and really doesn’t know what he can say or even what he wants to - "Come, my love." She replies and draws him into another memory. If the former was why she fears nothing, then the coming memory would be how she learned to outlast despair. He watches – and he’s fought in rebellions, spilled a lot of blood but this is on a whole different level. And he sees how she got the scars on her back.

“Isshin, salierath.” Her voice is kind, gentle – though he notices she’s not watching this memory play out. “Look over there by the door.” A teenager maybe fourteen - fifteen summers old watches the soldiers and Nemo. Hiding their faces in her clothing are two more children probably a few years younger. “For them.” Nemo tells him calmly, “for them to survive souls and bodies intact, I experienced some of the worst days of my life even to this point.” 

She names them for him – Joy the eldest, Ara her sister and little Jeremy and tells him that when Ara had grown up she had made the necklace that forms part of her House jewels. Jeremy had lived a long life as a caravan guard, his distant descendants still living in Vidas. Joy had stayed steadfastly loyal to Nemo, had been the first of the Keepers who maintained Nemo’s house while she was away on her trips through the worlds. He understands, then – and she knew that he would, the man had helped Kuro sneak out from Ashina the first time. So he swallows the bile and wraps his arms around Nemo – “I'm so glad you lived.” He tells her quietly even as the memory starts to fade around them.  
“I was a broken wreck for a while. But I lived and I am glad for it,” she replies. “Let me show you some of my happiness now.”

She takes Isshin’s hand - they step again and this time - this time they are in Ashina castle watching their past selves spar for the first time.   
“You bring me joy, Isshin. You are my happiness and these memories will hold me through the long years.” She tells him and smiles as he wraps his arms around her and watches the ghosts of what was. He leans into her and lets the simple happiness she’s radiating soothe him. “I have a question,” he says as the memory fades with her sword handle against his chest. They are back in their room, “I will likely have an answer,” she replies in invitation to his previous statement. 

“You took the wounds of the man in the first memory...”  
“Yes, resonance healing. I can take on injuries that someone else receives and thus their severity is halved. I’m a relatively fast healer too.”  
“Hmmm, so I guess my question is why you suddenly were unwell shortly after I started feeling better...”  
She raises an eyebrow “as I once told Kuro, the correct answer is usually the most obvious one.”  
“Emma knew.”  
“Yes. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t know – or that you and she never discussed it.”  
He gathers her close. “Thank you.”  
She wraps her arms and love around him “Any time. I love you, Isshin.”

Cassandra finds Nemo and Kuro walking on the battlements in the morning, discussing the upcoming departure for Adamant. “I was wondering, if perhaps we could leave earlier,” she says to them, “I have had word of the remainder of the Seekers and wish to investigate.”  
Nemo and Kuro tilt their heads the same way in inquiry – Cassandra smiles a little as she explains what she’s heard and where they’d be heading. 

Kuro nods, “We can do that – Nemo you’re packed?”  
“Yes, Emma’s ready to go as well – Vivienne would be a good addition to our party I think.”  
He agrees then turns to Cassandra again “Would you mind if we invite a rouge to come with us? To balance out the party a bit?”  
“Not the dwarf,” Cassandra is quick to reply “We’re still… working things out. But Sera or Cole would be welcome.”  
“I’ll see if Sera will want to join us then,” Kuro replies and jumps down from the wall, calling “We’ll meet you at the stables in half an hour.”

Nemo shakes her head watching her boy land and dash off, “I’ll speak with Emma if you talk to Vivienne,” she says to the Seeker. “Whatever we find you won’t face it alone unless you choose to be.”  
“Thank you Nemo. I appreciate this.”  
“See you at the stables then.”  
The party set off almost precisely half an hour later, and they are amicable enough – Nemo and Emma well used to buffering rough edges (Sera and Vivienne do tend to snipe at each other a little). 

Emma distracts Sera with the tale of how she and Genichiro had pranked their elders, including Isshin. As they travel Cassandra grows more worried – Vivienne and Nemo trade off cheering the Seeker up, the Iron Lady bends a little at Cassandra’s concern for her fellows.   
They manage to get Cass talking about her protégé, a young man named Daniel. Her pride in the boy is clearly evident, and Nemo offers stories about her son in turn. Despite their refusal to allow Cassandra to dwell the Seeker cannot help but feel that something is very, very wrong.

Dawn has just finished breaking on the third day when they reach Caer Oswin. Sera offers to scout out the place, and is shocked and pleased when Vivienne offers to barrier her – “Maybe mages aren’t so bad,” she says with a cheeky smile and bounds off over the external wall. They wait in watchful silence – Emma knows the expression on Nemo’s face and it bodes ill for what they’ll find inside the castle walls.

The morning is bright when Sera returns with a decent map of the building. Together they fight their way into the castle proper. When they reach the atrium, Cassandra gasps and runs to a sprawled figure on the far side of the room. Emma and Nemo join her, Kuro sticks with Vivienne; she and Sera keep a watchful eye out as Daniel, for it is he, tells them what’s been going on. 

It’s a harrowing tale – Seekers betrayed to the Order of Fiery Promise, force-fed red lyrium. They are immune in that unlike Templars they do not become the kind of behemoths that invaded Haven but it is fatal. He asks for mercy and Emma intercedes “Let us try to help him first?” Cassandra bows her head “We’ve not got a lot of time. I would not see him suffer.”

Nemo and Emma both nod and then in low voices discuss what to do – speaking Ashina so as not to distress the young man or Cassandra. “What are we looking at Nemo?”  
“Overdose on poison – I can purge the blight and lyrium both – leave the cut on his hand open, it will bleed a lot as I purge. Deal with any other wounds and help keep him stable?”  
“Alright.” They move into position, Nemo rests her fingers on Daniel’s temples and begins to call her healing fire.

Minutes pass – time seems to stretch out (and may actually be doing so due to the strength of Nemo’s called on magic). It’s a painful and hard healing – Daniel doesn’t cry out as Nemo’s fire sears through his veins, as blackened liquid seeps out of his hand and burns as well in white fire. Emma talks to him, keeps him distracted as she efficiently treats the other injuries. Eventually they are done, the last of the white fire cauterise the exit wound behind it and Emma moves away letting Cassandra pulls Daniel to his feet.

As they investigate the stronghold they find a tome about the Seekers – Cassandra takes it, if she is not elected Divine she and Daniel will work together to rebuild the Seekers into what they should have always been. The trip back is uneventful – Nemo’s warding circles keeping them safe at night; she and Vivienne exchange notes about how best to cast the wards. Nemo has a greater range but Vivienne has a few tricks that add a trap layer to the wards so that if they break the people doing the breaking are slowed by ice as well as alerting the camp.


	13. The Unbroken Queen

Once they’re back at Skyhold Nemo and Isshin sneak away for some alone time – a quiet dinner in the rooms they share with the door firmly locked, both physically and magically, Nemo is taking no chances on people accidentally walking in. The conversation over dinner turns to a rather frank discussion of preferences. Because it hasn’t escaped Isshin’s notice that certain things that Nemo enjoys, she’s not asked for as long as they’ve been here and he would like to know why. 

“It’s because I cannot allow myself to relax here.” She says in response “to allow you that kind of control? I need to be able to feel safe. I need to be able to know that there won’t be someone banging on the door demanding we go fight an enemy. I need to be home, in a place that is as much a part of me as my own body because then, then I can let go and it’s not that I don’t trust you.”  
“I understand,” he says gently, cutting her off before she starts babbling apologies and pulls her in for a kiss. “I love you, Nemo.”  
“I love you too.”  
They lay aside further conversation in favour of chasing each other around the bedroom, and they let themselves get as carried away as they can for the next day will see them off to Adamant.

The march to Adamant is a solemn thing; most of the Inquisition is marching – a skeleton staff remains at Skyhold; scouting teams and soldiers including the Chargers join up with the main group along the way. The nights are late with discussion of battle plans, how best to use the people they have. Two days into the march and a large contingent of Orlesians show up, led by Gaspard himself who joins in their war council.

Nemo is up late with Kuro long after the others have headed for their beds. Her heart aches a little for the weight bowing his shoulders but this trial is unavoidable. “Nemo,” he whispers breaking the silence that had lingered “please… I would have your advice.”  
“It is always yours for the asking. What is it that you need Kuro-venyi?”  
“The strike team formation. I read a little of your book, and I would like to know who I should bring?”  
“Hmm… Myself first and foremost; it is not arrogance but fact to say that I will be able to prevent any deaths in the Fade. Hawke and Alistair will accompany you and will not be dissuaded.”

“I was thinking of Solas?”  
“One of the titles Fen’Harel holds is Lord of the Fade.” She smiles a little in memory, “He’s a good choice. I would however caution against taking Cole, as the area of the Fade we are near is held by a powerful Nightmare demon and Cole would feel their influence strongly.”  
“I would worry, taking any of the others.”  
“Tell your father to come with us. Emma will be fine – I’ll ask Isshin to make sure the medics are well guarded. He’s been to the Divine Realm and the Fade is both alike and unalike to it.”  
“They all volunteered you know.”  
“I know. They love you Kuro, you’ve become dear to them all.”

“One more?”  
“Sera and Bull both hate magic. Varric’s grounded in reality and would spend his time worried about Hawke. Cole’s a no due to reasons stated before.”  
“Cassandra? I think, there’s something about it that seems right having her and Solas there.”  
“Very well. You may let them know tomorrow, for now though it’s time to sleep.”  
“Will you sing to me?”  
“Of course, _ijemeiven_ , of course”  
The next morning Kuro tells the others of his decision – there’s a little arguing from those not included; both Dorian and Vivienne have a lot to say on the matter. But Kuro has decided and so it shall be. 

Dorian and Sera will work with the Chargers destruction-and-mayhem-distraction once the gates are breached. Bull, Blackwall and Varric will support Cullen’s squads at the gates. Vivienne was approached by Isshin and will help him hold the secondary line in front of the medics so they can in turn focus on the wounded. Seiji and Yukiya’s teams decide to sit on the secondary line – Gyobu and Matsumoto’s squadrons will join the front ranks at the siege on the gates.

Nemo spends her nights with her polish and the armour of as many soldiers from both the Inquisition and Ashina/Vidas as she can possibly get through. Often in her work she’s joined by various members of the army, Seiji and Yukiya both make time and she’s grateful for their presence – they talk about the future; they will be on the active roster for caravan guards when the tithe-week ends and Nemo notices how their hands often find each other’s and she smiles, pleased that they have found joy.

The battle commences during the early hours of the afternoon. The frontline pounds at the gates dodging the rain of arrows, the summoned demons and the mage-fire. They’re also attempting to blow holes elsewhere in the fortress walls but the main bulk of the forces is at the gates. Nemo and Kuro and the others wait between the two main lines of fighting; though Nemo’s heart longs for the battle she knows that getting to the Fade, dealing with the Nightmare would be much easier if she was to go with Kuro. So in the tension-filled waiting she closes her eyes and _reaches_.

The Iron Bull works with a group of Inquisition soldiers and their mage allies to clear a path forward, his battleaxe is graceful and he works in tandem with Blackwall buying time for the mages to light the fires that causes the walls to weaken (though not yet to fall). Isshin’s a bright spark against her senses, the battle has, as battles are wont to do, gotten messy – there’s less distinguishing between the lines. Vivienne barriers him against a despair demons claws, his sword cleaves it and he salutes her before facing down the next wave, the Iron Lady steady beside him.

The mayhem team decided to not wait for the walls to falls before causing all sorts of havoc – Sera’s bees are causing archers on the battlements no end of distress. Gyobu’s team falls back to regroup as Seiji’s moves forward – the two Ashina generals in near-perfect sync. Seiji’s got his favoured twin-blade (He’d picked it up after seeing Nemo fight with one and though he’s only been practicing since Ashina joined Vidas the man’s a natural with it.) He places himself at Varric’s back to guard the dwarf whose crossbow is singing out and striking down many foes.

A cry goes up – the wall has been breached, Kuro’s strike team runs for the gap, the Chargers with Sera and Dorian are flowing around them out into the now exposed innards of the fortress and Nemo salutes Krem even as the distraction group begin to live up to their name. They run for the stairs up to the battlements – Wolf is carrying Kuro, guarded by Hawke and Alistair. Nemo and Cassandra are at the front, the two warrior women easily clearing a path, assisted by Solas who was mostly acting as support – though the icicle that speared a Grey Warden slashing at Nemo through the eye was him (she whistles appreciatively – that was a nice bit of magic).

They reach the top; confront the Wardens – the dragon (it’s impervious in a way that does make it seem more like an Arch-demon) makes an appearance causing the tower to begin to crumble. Even as they run Nemo knows it won’t be enough. “Kuro-venyi,” she calls “the mark!” Her boy screams as Wolf stumbles and loses his grip. And they are all falling, falling down.

Kuro draws desperately on the power of the mark and opens a Fade-rift that their strike team falls through. It closes behind them. Nemo spreads her magic out, catches Kuro and Wolf, landing on her feet. Cassandra, Hawke and Alistair get stuck the wrong way up before they can adjust and drop to the ground. Solas is already on his feet, looking around in awe. 

She can see him then, the Lord of the Fade – with his wolf-cloak and his proud bearing. He turns to them and speaks with the wide-eyed enthusiasm of someone who truly cares for the place they are standing in. And it makes Nemo smile even as Cassandra asks quiet questions. They feel like they are waiting for something – someone in fact as a spirit appears to them. It has chosen to take on the appearance of the late Divine, and tells them of the trials the will face here. Well the trials they should face; Nemo is considering changing the game field again. To buy time she goes to each member of their group, running healing hands over their injuries – easing the strains from the fall, and the exhaustion from the fight.

When she is done and they can delay no longer Nemo sighs, and then drops her shields, allowing her magic to mingle with the Fade. Her clothes change into a dress of liquid starlight, a crown glinting with diamonds, pearls and tanzanites graces her hair. Her face has changed, become impossibly perfect; her ears are just a little pointed. The lightning scars on her arms are pulsing with light.

“I am the Unbroken Queen,” she says and her voice echoes like chimes, like the ocean. “No harm will come to thee if thou walk in my wake.” She steps forward and the others fall in behind her, Kuro closest with Solas and Wolf at his side, the two warriors and the rogue following behind them. True to her Statement, fearlings run from them, and no greater demons approach. The Nightmare speaks but Nemo begins to sing and drowns his words with her own, speaking of hope and light. Kuro restores his memories to wholeness but at Nemo’s gentle urging does not step foot into the graveyard of fears. They are within sight of the rift when the Nightmare makes itself known again and a friendly spirit who’d been assisting them offers themselves up as a distraction.

“Go,” Nemo urges them, “Go now and do not look back. I will deal with the Nightmare.”  
“But if I close the rift how will you get out?” Kuro asks.  
“I will follow. How is irrelevant. Go now.”  
Alistair and Hawke want to argue further about who should stay but at Nemo’s raised eyebrow Cassandra and Wolf drag them towards the portal. 

Solas and Kuro follow and once they are safe, Nemo turns to the Nightmare, they who were once Glory – she can feel the barest remains of that wondrous spirit beneath the corruption. And the Unbroken Queen draws Re’zunuh whose song cuts through the Nightmare’s power. She steps close to the tormented spirit and she offers a choice – death in such a way that the seeds of their spirit could be replanted in the Fade to grow once more, or a total unmaking.

The Nightmare makes their choice and the Fade mourns even as it rejoices.

The thing about Re’zunuh is that the same blood that turned it into a mortal blade also gave it the power to cut through the Fade – Nemo’s Compassion was after all a spirit-born. So Nemo allows the sword to sing once more and opens the rift back into the courtyard at Adamant. She steps through, dismissing the accoutrements of the Unbroken Queen as she does so. For a moment she appears as she is but then it vanishes fast enough that all but a few forget what they’ve seen.

Nemo closes the rift with the stone that contains a portion of Kuro’s power and then sheathes Re’zunuh. Just in time, as Kuro knocks into her, and she stumbles a half pace back before recovering and swinging her boy up into a tight hug. “I told you it would be fine.” She whispers to him as she strides through the battlefield back towards the medical tents. “I know you did but I still worried.” Kuro responded. Nemo joins Emma in helping stabilise the wounded. They want to move back to Skyhold as fast as possible, the fortress is far more defensible. The casualty rate is low for such an engagement, though the wounded numbers are higher than Nemo would have liked to see.

She’s pretty pissed to find Seiji in the medical tents – he’d taken a pike to the side and if not for the enchantments on his armour it’d have been fatal. Nemo chastises him for recklessness even as she pours healing into the bruises, ensuring that there’s no internal damage though his side will be tender for a few days at least. (He sees the tears in her eyes that she doesn’t let fall. “I’m still here,” his hand finds hers.   
“I have lost so many of you already… I would see you happy. I would see you die old and surrounded by the people you love. Do not go dying on me. I don’t want to lose you. Not now. Not like this.” She squeezes his hand, places a gentle kiss to his forehead “Sleep. You’ll feel better when you wake.” He does, and wakes to Yukiya by his side, watching him with a soft smile). 

Emma and Nemo are drinking in the tavern one night after they’ve returned to Skyhold when Bull sits down opposite them, with three mugs of maraas-lok. Emma looks at the drink he slides to her, casts a glance at Nemo and then takes a mouthful. She swallows, “Not quite Monkey Booze, but getting there,” is her verdict and she drains the rest of the mug in one go. Bull’s eye all but bugs out of his head at her reaction. Nemo passes her mug over “It’s not my favourite. Go ahead Emma.” Emma drinks that one too – Nemo pulls a bottle of fine schnapps out from somewhere and pours a shot for herself, and at Bull’s look one for him as well. The fruity-caramel-burn of it warms her a little. Bull’s appreciative of the strength of the alcohol. “What are we drinking to?” He asks.

“Emma and I are healers. We just got back from a major engagement with enemy forces. We drink in remembrance, and we drink to forget.” Nemo’s voice is dry even as she takes another shot – Emma’s stolen the maraas-lok bottle and is just drinking straight from it. “You can’t save everyone.” He says and then gets up, returning a few minutes later with more bottles.   
“We didn’t save enough.” Emma’s quiet statement causes Nemo to lean over wrapping one arm around her friend. They drink again. “What can I do?” Bull asks, “even if it’s just to leave you to it.”  
“You may stay, the Iron Bull.” Nemo says and Emma nods. “Stay and listen.”  
So he stays. And he listens as Emma and Nemo tell the names and stories of the soldiers they couldn’t save – five were ones who had come with Isshin and Emma, about twenty all told were lost. More still would never fight again. The first story in, he takes it on himself to keep their cups full, and by the last… “Would you mourn this way for me?” he asks them.

“Yes.” It’s a reply without hesitation, in perfect unslurred unison.  
“Even though I’m a Qunari? A spy?”  
“You are yourself. And you are worth remembering regardless of the questionable nature of your choices.” Nemo says, Emma nodding, her eyelids starting to droop. The Iron Bull twists the mug in his hands, an odd show of nervousness from the spy. And he asks “What if I was wrong? To choose the Qun?”  
Nemo’s eyes are clear and there’s something fierce in them when she meets his gaze “We will not, I will not, tell you right from wrong – your decisions are your own. But when you think over the last few years what was it that brought you joy? What was your happiness? And if we failed and the world ended tomorrow would you still have made the same choices?”

He shakes his head “That’s too much philosophy for one night.” He gets up to leave. “Thanks for the drink, the Iron Bull.” Emma says with a tipsy smile, “I think I have some Monkey Booze in my things. Perhaps you’d like to try it sometime?”  
“It’d be a pleasure.” And Bull means it, “Do you need a hand getting back to your rooms?” He asks watching as Nemo stands, helping Emma up. Nemo shakes her head, and as he watches the drunken look in her eyes vanishes replaced by sorrow and a grimace. “I’ve got it covered. Thanks Bull.”  
“Anytime.” He keeps an eye on the two of them, but Nemo as steady as if she’d not had a single drink all evening. Emma’s leaning into her friend and they make it safely indoors.

Nemo drops off Emma at the rooms she’s sharing with Wolf and then heads up to her own. Isshin’s already asleep so instead of joining him, she sits by the window, pulls out the re-filled bottle of schnapps and proceeds to get wasted for the second time that evening. The losses ache, especially those who were her people. She mourns without regret – they chose to follow Isshin and Emma here. They knew, all of them that they’d be walking into a warzone. Doesn’t stop it from hurting, doesn’t stop the fact that she wasn’t there for them like she is for so many of her people. And there are three beads that have dulled – the other two had family beads and surviving family members but their names will be spoken at Remembrance nonetheless.

Early in the morning Isshin wakes to find himself still alone in the bed. He stretches and then sits up – his eyes immediately drawn to Nemo’s slumped form. She’s not asleep, her hand’s loosely clenched around a nearly empty bottle of liquor – and two other empty bottles lay nearby. “Oh, love.” He murmurs and rises gracefully from the bed to drop down next to his wife. She looks up at him, eyes red-rimmed from crying, tears still streaking down her face. He tugs the bottle free, wraps an arm around her and lets her bury her face in his shoulder. They sit like that for several minutes; eventually Isshin notices the bottles of drink refill as Nemo purges the alcohol. She leaves herself with a little bit of a buzz and lifts her head “Morning, _salierath._ ”

“Morning, Nemo. Light of my life, why did you not wake me?”  
“It’s easier for me to grieve alone.” Her lips twist, “next time I will.”  
“Please.” He stands pulling her up with him, “do we have anywhere to be today?”  
“Not that I’m aware of. I’ll need to check on the infirmary later – I don’t think Emma will be in a position to do so.”  
“Why not?”

“She drank more than I, and maraas-lok besides. Also I’m cheating the hangover by removing the alcohol from my bloodstream. Which is a magical healing technique and one she cannot perform – hence our healer friend will have the worst hangover this morning.”  
“Then later I will accompany you – if nothing else I can hold things as you work.”  
“Thank you. I would appreciate it.”  
“But for now, come to bed and rest. Let me hold you.”  
She goes with him willingly, lets him undress her and cover them both with the blankets. Nemo curls against his shoulder, her hand resting on his heart and lets its steady beat lull her into the waking meditation that’s the closest to sleep she gets.

They wake again at a more reasonable time of the day, and true to his word Isshin accompanies Nemo through her healing rounds. Watches as she talks of the benefits and differences of mechanical and magical prosthetic limbs, as her hands burn with white fire scouring away infections that seek to harm. He holds the bandages for her and offers his own words where he can, of gratitude that they fought and gratefulness that they live. Having finished up they head back inside to check in and see just what is being planned for next. Nemo thinks they’ll rest a little before another engagement; the Inquisition needs it as many of the members are unused to this kind of sustained combat. They are not warriors in the same way but that, to Nemo’s thinking is all to the good.

There’s a commotion in the library – Kuro finds Cole there speaking with Solas and the young spirit is so worried about being corrupted that both elf and Inquisitor wish to help him. The pendant fails – but there’s a potential lead down the mountain as to why. Nemo sticks her head in and when asked for an opinion tells them that they should definitely investigate – Varric, Solas, Kuro, Cole and Isshin – who would be an acceptable substitute for herself or Wolf.

They head out that afternoon; Nemo joining the advisors at the War Table lets them know what’s going on. Cullen asks if it was safe. “Safe as can be – they’re only heading to the next town over.” Nemo replies with a smile. “There’s nothing that’ll attack them between there and here – the Inquisition soldiers hold the paths clear, and all the dragons are dead or fled.” 

The discussion then turns to what the next steps may be. The fight at Adamant went majorly in their favour and all three advisors agree that pressing the advantage is necessary. The Grey Wardens had split up – some travelling to Weisshaupt and some joining the Inquisition according to their own hearts. Cullen brings up that as the teams have cleared the red lyrium mines they’ve found notes of Sampson’s – and that while they are in code potentially they will hold value. Leliana offers some of her agent’s assistance.

A few days later Kuro returns with the others, and he walks with Nemo on the battlements explaining what had happened. That the thing holding Cole back was the Templar who’d killed the mortal Cole – and that Solas had urged forgiveness, Varric confrontation. Cole had asked Kuro what he thought.  
“I urged him to forgiveness. Nemo, was that the right thing to do?”  
“It was Cole’s choice, venyi. If he had not wanted to forgive the Templar your urging would have made no difference.”  
“But was it right?”

Nemo stares out at the view her brow creases in thought, “As right as such choices could ever be. What comes after is for Cole and others to decide.”   
“What did you choose?” He asks, having not looked up the answer in the book in the Fade.  
“It varies; mostly I acted as a mirror to Cole – as my one abiding code dictates. We are all people. We are all free. That’s the freedom to make choices, and to accept the consequences of those choices. But the Cole of Vidas chose to remain a spirit. But when the Veil fell, he became a spirit of Despair and then ceased to be.”  
“Will Cole here be okay?”  
“Only time will tell. But you did what you could. Don’t dwell overmuch, _ijemeiven._ ”

When Kuro seems to continue fretting, Nemo lifts him up, swinging him onto her shoulders and then leaps off the battlements – down the valley transforming as she goes into the huge dragon form she takes. They fly together the two of them until Kuro is laughing and cheerful once more. They are greeted on their return to the fortress by Morrigan and Kieran who ask them to dinner – an invitation that Kuro gladly accepts and Nemo inclines her head. She has an odd truce with the Witch of the Wilds – both with the ability to shape-shift, though Nemo’s form-limited, both with complex relationships with Elvhen Gods (not that Morrigan is yet aware of her own relationship to Mythal.)


	14. In the Halls of a Sleeping Goddess

Morrigan mentions an old temple with untold power. Samson’s notes confirm that Corypheus is seeking it. Having been granted a direction the advisors recommend that they begin to move out at the end of the week. That night the fires of the Vidaens and Ashina burn high drawing out most of the Inquisition to visit. Dancing to celebrate living and they allow themselves the wild joy of music. Nemo sings her voice layered and echoing down the mountain and the others are pulled into the dancing. Cassandra and Varric end up partnered together at the end of the circle dance and instead of breaking apart in a hurry linger together to slow dance to the next tune. Nemo can’t help but smile at that. At these fires all are equal – the cook dances with Josephine and when Nemo lets others sing she pulls some of the maids into the circle, and gets them to teach her their variations of the dance.

It’s a great night and what they needed, the laughter and light to fight against the drain of uncertainty. Isshin and Nemo dance and then when the fires start to burn low he offers her a song – though his voice is far from the most melodic that night.

_This is my love for you – a shining blade, lightning bright_  
_The depths of mountain roots; the beauty of dawn’s light_  
_For as long as I have I promise to stay close by your side_  
_Until the last star falls, until the end of it all, I am undone_

Nemo’s crying – tears of joy and she joins her voice to his for the chorus

_By my love (my love) for you (for you) by your love (your love) for me (for me) By love (by love) By love (by love) undone_

It was days ago – it was months ago. It was and it is and it will be – and that is enough for them. There’s quite a few couples who sneak away after that song and no-one begrudges their absence. 

The Arbor Wilds are a beautiful place. The Inquisition does not notice but her people do – they are used to respecting the natural world in a way that others have lost. They pass unchallenged by animals or by any troubles, making it safely to the rendezvous point. They take time to set up camp, the advisors and Kuro conversing with Celene who has come in person – as did both Briala and Gaspard though all three rulers will stay away from the main fighting.

A few days after they have settled in and it becomes obvious that the Red Templars have stolen a march on them; battles are joined throughout the forest and the Inner Circle spread out to help wherever they can. Nemo sticks with Solas and Kuro as much as possible; she and the elven lord are the two who could defend the ancient elves that they are likely to encounter here. (The two who could maybe get the guardians to stand down). They are fighting by a river when the first of the Guardian elves appear – launching themselves into the fray turning the fight into a three way battle. Barriers rise up around the inquisition members from both herself and Solas. Then Nemo begins to sing as she fights an old Elvish song, one that’d been popular in the rebellion she’d led;

_Sing sorrow_  
My heart is broken  
My home is destroyed  
Sing sorrow 

_Sing sorrow_  
We fight for survival  
We have lost too much  
Sing sorrow 

_Sing sorrow sing_  
Of the fallen and the slain  
Sing sorrow sing  
Defiant swords in refrain 

She is not surprised when several of the elves join in with her – songs often stayed constant throughout the worlds. The elves however do look surprised when they see her, having not expected a shemlen to know that tune, and to be singing it in their language, not the bastardised version that the young elves cobbled together. Still the shared song means that the elvhen guardians turn the majority of their attention to the Red Templars which is pleasing. If a few chevaliers end up with Elvish arrows in their necks well that’s the risk of war. And the Chevaliers as a whole are a group that speak a lot on chivalry while treating elves as poorly as they do – well, Nemo won’t mourn their loss. Her sign is on her people, those of the Inquisition and from her land – the Elvhen see it and respect it. 

The fighting is fierce and on multiple fronts all at once – Wolf grapples over stabs a swordsman before he can strike at Nemo and provides a quick update on how things are going before swinging away again. Kuro fights rarely – he’s decent now with Kaedne, though he still dislikes fighting, and when the fighting is thick and hard, he lifts his sword and he saves his own life without regret.

They make their way to a bridge – Nemo, Solas, Kuro are joined by Morrigan (who jumps a group of enemies as a giant spider before taking her usual human form) Varric and Dorian. Corypheus is facing off against the Sentinels and his death and corruption of one of the grey wardens causes both Nemo and Kuro to shudder. To them that kind of perverted reincarnation is even worse than the gift of Dragon’s Blood which has saved Wolf’s life several times over. Nemo knew it was coming and still it causes her an ache – the Healer hating the harm done in such a way. Still there’s nothing for it – the choices were made.

The damn dragon chases the group down towards the entrance of Mythal’s temple and Nemo turns, running backwards her eyes fixed on the dragon. She roars and it shakes the world – it’s a breath attack that works similarly to the dragon force that Isshin uses; cutting through the air she causes the dragon to stumble and they make it inside the temple gates, which slam shut behind them.

The group take a moment to explore – there’s a statue of Fen’Harel which amuses Nemo and Kuro. Solas just seems awkward about it. The door into the next section of the temple is closed. Solas points out a ritual that is used to open it. To complete the ritual one most step on every stone once without skipping or backtracking. Kuro takes a moment to look at the pattern and then he walks it confidently. _"My scholar,"_ Nemo whispers a smile on her face. The echoes of her song still linger around her. _"Are you alright?_ He asks ignoring the curious stares he gets from the others; they rarely revert to Vidaen when they speak, preferring to be understood (not feared).

 _“Do not worry about me. I’ve walked this temple as a daughter, as a friend, as an Inquisitor and I’ve fought against Mythal’s armies here in the past too. I am no supplicant but I would ask that you continue to use the rituals. The Guardians will appreciate the gesture.”_  
“I understand. Nemo…” He smiles up at her. “Let’s go.” The group move forward into the next section of the Temple. Varric moves to guard Kuro as a brief fierce battle takes places. Samson jumps down a shortcut hole to avoid Nemo’s blade. 

One of the other Templars casts a smite - Nemo’s not rocked by it and she reaches out to Dorian and Morrigan, offering a trickle of mana of her own to help them fight through it. After the battle Kuro spots three more ritual platforms – he walks the first easily, and then takes his time, mapping out the second and third with Kaedne in the dirt, grateful that Nemo says nothing about his treatment of the blade. He then activates the second two as the other members of the party look around, Solas offers insight to Varric about the murals on the walls and some of the history that they share. Nemo checks that Dorian feels steady – the Templars had been focussing a lot on the altus as both Nemo and Morrigan’s use of magic is less obvious in many ways. 

They hear the grinding of gears and find the doorway forward is now open. Following the path, Solas takes the lead and easily solves the remaining puzzles with his graceful use of Veilfire. He does not offer to translate the writing, though Varric asks, but only the first time.  
The group emerge into the Petitioner’s Chamber and find the leader of the Guardian Elves waiting for them, with a full complement of archers. Kuro glances at Nemo – she reads the request in his eyes and freezes time for all but the two of them. “I can’t hold this long, venyi. What is it that you need from me?”

“How would you greet these elves in their language?”  
“ _Aneth ara._ It’s less formal but the formal greeting would be offered by them as we are the petitioners – _Andaran atish’an._ ”  
“Should I?”  
“Up to you. Be polite and respectful regardless and you’ll be fine. Do not under any circumstances accept the power of the Well.” She winces, “I need to restart time now. Good to go?”  
“Yes. Thank you Nemo.”

Time resumes with barely a murmur to indicate that it stopped at all. Abelas greets them, with suspicion barely eased by them completing the rituals. Kuro steps forward and bows in response. They enter into an alliance – Abelas will not let the Well of Sorrow fall into Corypheus hands and to that end will go to destroy it. This causes Morrigan to fly into a near rage and she chases after him.

Two of the archers offer to accompany them to the Well – it’s less an offer and more a subtle demand but the rest of the party fall in without complaint. They avoid a lot of the fighting though Varric fires off a few bolts and all three mages barrier any elves they see fighting; wishing they could do more. They do have to fight once – a battle that’s fierce but brief, Nemo and Solas are barely holding back both with their own reasons for seeing this through fast. During that battle Nemo fires off a spell that destroys Samson’s armour – white fire that purifies and destroys the red lyrium. It is one of their elven guides who strikes the finishing blow against Corypheus’ lieutenant. He slumps to the ground and the group move forward into the room containing the well of sorrows. Abelas is determined to destroy it – and Kuro has no time for Morrigan’s arguments about its power. Nemo’s reminder while time was stopped had been mostly unnecessary, from what he had read he would never accept the bindings that the Well would chain him with; neither would Nemo it was one option she’d never seized for herself.

Abelas moves to enact the wells destruction when Morrigan races past him as a crow, then bends down and begins to drink. Her foolishness costs them any future alliance with the elves, though the clear horror on Kuro’s face means that the Guardians do not turn on them. Corypheus arrives just as it all is going down, he rages and moves to attack but Morrigan activates an Eluvian and the group passes safely through it. It shatters behind them, leaving them in the Crossroads.

The trip back to Skyhold’s eluvian is really quite short, the Crossroads shortening the trip. Nemo asks Solas’ assistance, as a Sominari (as the Lord of the Fade) he can send a message to the mages remaining with the Inquisition army still in the Arbor Wilds. The message is simple, retreat back to Skyhold with as much speed as they can. Time is beginning to run short and a cornered enemy is the most dangerous to face.

Kuro’s displeasure with Morrigan doesn’t mean that he dismisses her given knowledge. But there are no more shared dinners and it’s clear that he disapproves. Still, when she comes to him, frantic because Kieran is missing, a little more than a week after their emergence at Skyhold, he immediately offers to help her. They end up in the Fade again, having gone through the mirror – the Eluvian that they’d emerged from. They find Kieran speaking with an old lady – one Morrigan clearly recognises and she tries to attack her on sight. Thus Mythal reveals her existence, and Morrigan cannot fight against the command due to her having drunk from the well. 

Kuro breathes, steady in a way that would do his parents (and Nemo) proud and asks Mythal to please explain and then perhaps they’ll be able to compromise in such a manner that everyone is happy with the outcome. Mythal’s interested in Kuro – she can see the marks on him, claimed as he is by a daughter she thought dead – a power as great as her own and also the boy bears Fen’Harel’s protection.

The outcome is that she takes an Old God’s soul from Kieran without harming him, and that she leaves Morrigan seething behind her – having volunteered to sacrifice everything for naught. Kuro talks Morrigan down even as Kieran hugs his mum close and they leave the Fade behind them. Over the next few days the soldiers from the Inquisition return – both from the Arbor Wilds but also from elsewhere in Thedas as it’s becoming clear that the final battle is all but on their doorstep and Kuro would have as much support as he can. 

Not to mention that when they win the party will be epic. One thing that does happen in those days is that Bull renounces the Qun and begins to repair his relationship with the Chargers – he’ll never rejoin them but some of the hurts can be eased. And he finds himself more warmly welcomed than he feels like he deserves. Daniel walks in on Varric kissing Cassandra – and immediately the entire Inquisition knows because that tidbit spreads like wildfire. When the two of them appear at the Herald’s Rest together they’re greeted by a loud cheer and neither have to buy any drinks all night. And both Nemo and Mother Giselle preside over a few weddings – simple ceremonies but all the more poignant because there are plenty of soldiers who know that the end is coming and would rather make their commitment formal.

All of the Inquisition is gathered, waiting on the orders and as they report in all the small side quests are handed in – most have been very successful much to Kuro and the advisors’ relief. They gather together and invite Nemo and Morrigan to a meeting as the Witch of the Wilds indicated that some of the knowledge from the Well may hold the key for the final battle.


	15. The Final Battle

Morrigan points out that the power Mythal’s left her with is enough for her to transform to a dragon to the gathered group of advisors. Nemo nods, “It’s a known thing that the Evanuris were able to transform into dragons. And unsurprising that you share in that gift. I think also Wolf that you would be a good fit to work with Morrigan on destroying the dragon.”  
Her brother nods, “I will entrust you with the safety of my son. I think the assistance of some long range archers and a mage or two to assist the Lady Morrigan and myself would be beneficial.”  
“We have the manpower for that,” Cullen says moving units around on the war table, “Perhaps Dorian would be able to help out.”  
“I’ll ask him,” replies Wolf. “It’s likely that Corypheus will try to separate any who go with Kuro.”

Nemo shrugs, offering her boy and his father a gentle smile “He’s carrying Kaedne. I can call that sword to me across worlds – the reverse is also true – I can transport myself to the sword. Kuro, you will not have to face this final fight alone.”  
“Thanks, Nemo-venyi. I think it would be good to have Cassandra and Solas with us – maybe Varric as well?”  
“Ending it as it started?” Nemo comments in Videan, “I approve. That seems sound to me, if the others are in agreement.” She looks around and notes the nods of assent.

“My spies have brought word – Corypheus is retreating to the Valley of Sacred Ashes.” Leliana takes hold of the conversation, “the main body of his forces are scattered and weakened. How then should we deploy the majority of our troops?”  
“Clean up and safe-keeping mostly,” Kuro says staring at the map. “Three teams besides those joining Morrigan’s group to handle the dragon and my own party should be plenty. Let the world see the Inquisition is not just about ending this threat but ensuring the world to come after is stable.”  
“As you wish,” Leliana bows a little as does Cullen. “When will we deploy?”  
“He’s getting desperate. As soon as we can.” Nemo replies; and Kuro nods, “It’s time to end this,” he says and the mark flickers brightly for a moment.

They make good time to the Valley, and when the dragon streaks down Morrigan transforms and launches into a fight, furious with tooth and claw. Kuro’s smaller group moves on; the archers take shots at the dragon where they can and Wolf watches, waiting for his moment. When the two dragons come crashing down, Morrigan’s badly injured in the crash but rolls clear before she collapses. A couple of the medics guarded by the mages run to look after her. Wolf uses his grapple and engages with the red lyrium dragon, climbing the dragon like he would a rooftop. It’s easy enough for him to hang on, drive his sword through the beast’s eye and then they are falling. The dragon dies but the fall kills him too – only temporarily; the curse or gift of the Dragon’s heritage sees him back on his feet and leading the charge with the others as they try to catch up to Kuro and Nemo.

They find Isshin standing guard by an injured Cassandra. “Bastard summoned a dozen shades. One of them got a lucky hit on the Seeker; Solas, Varric and Nemo went with Kuro. Told the rest of us to stay put – and when the Lady d’Vidas speaks with that tone of voice we listen.”   
“Then we help the wounded and we trust that the others will be alright. The dragon is dead.” Wolf responds – and he does trust Nemo, can feel her promise to him to protect Kuro glowing golden and strong. Varric comes back as they are beginning to shift the wounded – “Stupid git did some sort of funky spell that I couldn’t pass through.” He pales when he sees Cassandra, “I came back to help where I can. Here, let me.” He lifts the Seeker with barely a grunt of effort and goes with the others back to camp.

Solas had vanished during the second fight with Corypheus so it’s Nemo who stands besides Kuro, both deadpan as Corypheus blathers on about how he’ll destroy everything and is so powerful etc. etc. etc. She looks at her boy, and tells him “You’ve done so well, Kuro. May I take the mark and finish this?”  
“Yes. Please Nemo.”

She takes his hand in her left and the mark transfers itself as easily as breathing – recognises that she has borne it before and seeking its home in her hand. Once the power is completely within her, she tells him “Look away Kuro. You don’t need to see this.”  
He turns, leans against her side and she holds up the hand now glowing with power “Corypheus. Magister. Darkspawn. You have been found wanting.” Her voice rings with the power of millennia, with the storm surging in her veins.

He’s not at all pleased with this turn of events, tries to use the orb but she catches it with a strand of wind, bringing it over and keeping it safe. “This then is the end,” she declares and the fade magic in her palm streams out, green fire that sears into Corypheus’ flesh and tears him apart. Her will and the mark’s power combine to ensure that there is nothing left of their enemy save atoms released into the world to fall where they will.

When it’s done, the mark is gone from her hand; she holds the orb in it instead and wraps Kuro in a hug with her other arm.  
“Can we go home, please?”  
“Of course. They will want to celebrate but then it’s done. You’ve done so well.”  
They’re interrupted by Solas, and Kuro smiles at the elf, “Solas! We have your orb!”  
“So I see. May I?”

Nemo looks him in the eye and in old Elvhen says “Stay for the party. Give them ten years of peace before you use the power of this orb. Perhaps give some thought to what I said at the palace. Then yes, you may have it.”  
Solas bows, and answers in the same way, “So shall it be, Unbroken Queen.”  
Nemo passes him the orb, and he tucks it away. “You’re going to stay for the party right Solas?” Kuro asks  
“Of course I will.”

Nemo and Emma work several large miracles to get all the injured able to attend the parties. The fires roar and everywhere people are laughing and there’s a feeling of joy. Emma finds the Iron Bull and passes him a cup of Monkey Booze – which he appreciates. As the evening wears on couples dance together, leaning into each other and Nemo goes around to all her people to let them know that they’ll depart in the early dawn.

She then finds Solas on the battlements watching the festivities with a slight smile. “This is not what I meant by joining the party,” she greets him.   
“They burn so bright. Maybe there’s something in what you’ve said.”  
“I’m glad to hear you considering it so. Fireworks are no less beautiful for their brevity. Now – tomorrow is soon enough for introspection, come and dance with me.” And the elven lord lets Nemo lead him down and into the dancing. Soon he too is caught up in the revelry.

The festivities last well into the night and the next morning when the rest of the inquisition stir they find the entire contingent of Ashina has vanished. Including Kuro and his guardians. At a loss the Inquisition disbands and Thedas continues into a few years of uneasy peace. Back in Vidas they come out in the mirror hall, and Nemo checks the time – they’ve only aged a few hours for the years that they’ve been gone. After she’s shooed them all out to go enjoy the rest of the festival she looks at the hall, and she calls on the power she holds, turning the doorway into part of the wall. After all, if she wishes to go there, she will be able to – Vidas is part of her and she is part of Vidas. 

Isshin wraps his arms around her, “Not how I expected we’d been spending our honeymoon,” he tells her.  
“Me neither, at least we still have the next week to ourselves.”  
“I love you, Nemo.”  
“Love you too,” she replies and giggles as he sweeps her up into his arms for a kiss, happy beyond measure to be home with her beloved.


End file.
